My Vampire Butler
by RoyalDragoness
Summary: My hearts no good and I'll die soon but I just found out that my butler is a vampire and he wants to turn me. I'm just not sure if I want him to. Formerly known as RoyalDragon540
1. Prologue

**A/N: Rawr! Royal here! I'm alive here's a new story I wrote I hope you enjoy!**

For as long as I can remember I have always been a sickly child. So, it wasn't a surprise to me when my parents packed my things and shipped me off to the mountains. They were finishing their last days of work and had planned to meet me in a months' time. I had offered to stay behind and help pack the house, but they insisted I leave first. They wanted to make sure I would like the new house before they came and hoped that the sickness that had been plaguing me would leave.

We all knew the truth though. I was going to die. I think they wanted to see what life was going to be like without me. Now I had a months' time to come to grips with my fate. What they didn't know was that I already had a long time ago. My heart was weak and even though they could do a transplant it was more likely my body would reject it and I would still die. Either way I wasn't going to be alive for much longer and my parents were worried about the harsh winter that was coming.

"We're here young Master." A voice called snapping me out of my revere.

"Oh, thank you Riku." I called to the chauffeur who had come around and opened my side of the door.

Wrapping the thick blanket tightly around me I grabbed my chauffeur's hand as he led me into the mansion like house. Riku had been with our family ever since I had been little. He didn't look a day over twenty, but he promised me he was older. He had beautiful silver hair and aqua colored eyes. Fall was about to end but it already looked as if it were about to snow.

I loved snow. My parents weren't very fond of me playing in it, so I always went outside when they weren't paying attention.

The house was like a mini mansion and there was a large white wrought iron gate surrounding the property. There was a wraparound porch and after helping me up the stairs we headed inside.

As soon as the door opened, I was greeted with a small chorus of, "Welcome home young Master." My parents ran a large fashion company so sometimes it took them away from spending time with me. So, every house we'd ever had there were always maids and butlers to help take care of me. When we went upstairs there were at least six rooms at the top and the basement held tons more rooms for the maids and butlers.

My room was the last room at the end of the hall. As Riku helped me in I gasped. It was large inside housing my Queen-sized bed along with two dressers, a walk-in closet and pair of French doors leading outside to a balcony.

"Oh, this room is amazing!" I cried going to inspect everything. My clothes had been unpacked and hung up in the closet or folded up in my dresser.

Spinning around again I saw one of the butlers standing beside Riku. I didn't recognize him. I would have remembered that shock of red hair and toxic green eyes. There were even two upside down purple tear drops under each eye. He was tall with sharp hips and extremely pale.

"Good afternoon young Master." He purred reaching out and taking my hand in his pale one. It was warm and he leaned down to touch his lips to my hand.

I know my face heated up to a bright red as I nodded and tried to answer back.

"E-e-excuse me! Where is my m-m-manners?" I squeaked. "I'm Roxas. You don't have to call me young Master. Roxas is fine."

"Roxas. I like that. My name is Axel. I've just been hired, and I'm assigned to take care of you as your other maid left due to her pregnancy." Axel stated.

He was wearing a white button-down shirt along with a black blazer and slacks and a pair of dress shoes. Wrapping the blanket tightly around me I smiled as the red head came over and led me to the balcony.

"I was told that you've always wanted a balcony." Axel said opening the French doors wide and ushering me outside.

I nodded not trusting myself to speak. Axel's arms were warm even through the blanket as he wrapped them around my waist. The snow had just begun to fall coating the world in a small white blanket of cold. The air was clear here, not as polluted as it was in the city.

I took another lungful of cool air and then another. It was so beautiful out here. I don't know how long we stood outside but the silence was comfortable.

"Master Roxas. It's time for your checkup. You've had a long drive here and I'm sure your exhausted." Doctor Vexen called from inside my room.

Arms tightening around my waist Axel helped me inside and over to my bed. I didn't realize how fast the snow would weaken me, so I was forced to enlist the help of my new butler. Unbuttoning my shirt Axel helped tug it off while Vexen grabbed his stethoscope and pressed it against my chest.

"Cold!" I squealed grabbing my forgotten blanket and attempting to wrap it around me.

Vexen tugged it back and I whimpered at the loss. "I'll keep you warm young Master." Axel purred wrapping his arms around my waist.

"If he can't have his blanket, he can't have you." Vexen growled pressing the cold metal against my back this time. "Get me the thermometer from my bag, will you?"

With a nod Axel got up and made his way over to Vexen's discarded bag. He pulled the small thermometer out and made his way over.

"Open wide." He said kneeling down in front of me.

Heaving in a deep breath I opened my mouth as the thermometer was placed under my tongue. Closing my mouth, I waited for it to beep as Vexen continued to make me take deep breaths in and out.

When the thermometer beeped Vexen sighed and took the stethoscope away as I took the thermometer out.

"You have a fever Roxas. Axel lift him up I'm going to pull the covers out for him." Vexen muttered.

Complaining was futile so I wrapped my arms around Axel's neck as he scooped me up in his arms. After pulling the covers back I was settled under the covers. Axel was kind enough to tuck my blanket around me as Vexen began turning off all the lights. I watched as Doctor Vexen reached in his black bag and pulled out a clear vial of liquid.

I knew what was coming next, so I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up and held my arm out. It always felt the same a pinch and a small burning sensation. After packing up his equipment everyone excused themselves except for Axel who remained.

He emerged from my bathroom carrying a wet rag which he placed on my forehead.

"Get some sleep young Master. Come find me when you wake up and I'll give you a tour outside when Vexen isn't watching." Axel said with a smile.

Nodding I closed my eyes and fell asleep rather quickly. When I woke up, I stretched, grabbed my blanket and dashed quietly downstairs where I was met with Axel.

"We don't have much time." I whispered. "Vexen always takes a nap when he treats me for a fever."

We headed back to my room where Axel helped me into a set of warm clothes. "Do you not have a scarf?" He asked searching my chest of drawers for one.

"No, I guess not. It must still be at home." I answered.

"That's fine I've got one in my room you can use." He said as we tip toed our way to Axel's room.

Scarf in hand we headed downstairs and outside where the snow was falling in fat flakes. With a giggle I flopped down on my back and started making snow angels. I only had so long to live and I wanted to live my last remaining days to the fullest. My parents had always had other plans. They thought if I took it easy, laid around and slept then I would live longer but we all knew the truth.

From my view on the ground I watched while my red-haired butler began to make a snowman. When the sun finally began to sink behind the horizon, we had built an army of snowmen. Just as I reached the door that led inside something cold and wet hit me on the back of the head.

Squealing in surprise I turned to see Axel smiling, another ball of wet slush in his hands.

When he threw it at me, I was more prepared and quickly jumped out of the way. Gathering my own snow, I balled it up and threw it where it hit Axel in the chest. Chuckling Axel bent down and gathered more snow just as I did the same. We continued playing until the door slammed open and Vexen stepped outside.

"Roxas! What the hell are you doing out here?" He cried marching outside and grabbing my wrist.

Squeaking I dislodged myself and raced behind Axel.

"I wanted to play in the snow." I whimpered.

"You have a heart condition you shouldn't be out here over exerting yourself! Now look your cheeks are flushed and I'm pretty sure you have a fever again!" Vexen growled coming over and grabbing my wrist again.

"Come on young Master, Doctor Vexen is right you do look a little flushed. I'm very sorry, it was I who asked him to come outside and play." Axel said taking my hand in his and leading me inside.

Vexen helped me back upstairs where he gave me another injection to help me sleep. After placing the rag on my forehead, I fell asleep.

Time passed by much in that same manner. Axel would take me out to play and I would be ushered inside where I would be treated for my fever and sent to bed. Axel and I were getting close until we were almost inseparable. My parents checked up on me to make sure that I was doing well and told me that they wouldn't be able to come down at the beginning of the month as they had planned. Assuring them I was fine they told me they'd see next month and wished me well.

I remembered the night clearly. It was a snowy October night and I remembered it well because I couldn't sleep and because it rarely snowed in October. I had been tossing and turning for hours trying to catch sleep but to no avail.

I figured that perhaps Axel would be up and would be willing to play in the snow with me, so I tip toed one room down. His door was open and just as I was about to knock, I froze.

Standing in the middle of his room back facing me was my butler. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt. His window was open and there were two creatures flying around in his room.

The moon was high in the sky tonight and as soon as the creatures landed, I saw that they were small bats.

"Master Axel what are you still doing here?" A voice asked.

"You know what I'm doing here Sora love. Once I'm done, we can move on but not until then." He answered.

Where was that voice coming from and why did he refer to Axel as Master?

"Guys I'm starving it's been a while I need some food." Axel hissed dropping to the hardwood floor. "So hungry."

Hungry? Axel always ate with me at dinner time. True it wasn't a lot, but he never once complained that he was hungry. With renewed determination I started off down the hall to make Axel something to eat. I only made it past the door before I was dragged into my butler's room and thrown on the bed.

"Axel." I whispered. His toxic green eyes seemed to glow, and when he opened his mouth, I swear I saw two razor sharp fangs amongst the row of pearly white teeth.

"Just close your eyes young Master and this will all be over soon." He murmured. His voice was warm as it brushed against my ear and it sent chills down my spine.

"Axel?" I whimpered this time attempting to push him off me. My hands were quickly grabbed and pinned above my head. "Axel?"

"Just close your eyes. This won't hurt to bad I promise." He whispered. Just as I took a deep breath to scream, I felt something sharp pierce my skin. My scream died in my throat and my eyes began to close.

A warm mouth was pressed against my neck and I felt as Axel began to greedily suck from my neck. It was an odd sensation one that drained me greatly. After he was done, I felt his tongue swipe over the spot and I slowly opened my eyes.

Axel seemed startled and he jumped off the bed landing on his feet.

"I can explain!" He cried slowly making his way over to the bed.

That was the night that I learned my butler was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ah! Not there! I'm still tender there!" I moaned as my butler and vampire friend Axel grazed his fangs against my arm. "Axel!"

"Damn it Roxas I'm hungry! Stop complaining and let me eat. Or would you rather me bite your neck?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

Gasping in surprise I tried to push Axel off, but he dodged and sank his fangs into my neck. Whimpering I attempted to push him off again, but my body was beginning to get sluggish.

"Shhh relax it'll all be over soon." He crooned as he began to drink from the wound on my neck.

The maids no longer came to check on me when I was in Axel's room moaning. They all assumed that Axel and I were closer than we really were. Namine a blond-haired quiet maid found us the first time they heard me moaning. I remembered the day clearly; my body was arched, and my neck was exposed as Axel drank from me, but it looked like he was simply kissing my neck. My eyes were tightly squeezed shut and I couldn't stop the moaning as I tried to adjust to the fangs puncturing my neck.

After he was done feeding from me, he would always lick the wound to keep it from spilling more blood and cover me up as I fell asleep. Once I had woken up Axel would help me complete something else on my bucket list. If I was feeling particularly sluggish, he would let me rest and promise to cross two things off the list the next night.

Thanks to Axel's habit I was now an unofficial creature of the night. Axel always drank my blood early in the morning and afterwards we would curl up on the bed and sleep. During the night though we would both rise and cross something off my bucket list depending on how I felt.

Today though I felt extremely sluggish, but I was determined to push through the fatigue and cross, _Go on a date_ off my list.

"Master Roxas are you sure your feeling alright?" Sora asked flitting from the bookshelf in the room and to my shoulder. I had just woken up only twenty minutes ago and I was ready to go back to sleep. The sun had just sunk below the horizon, but I didn't want to spend the whole day in bed.

Sora and his Mate Riku were both bats. They both could turn into humans at will, but both preferred their bat form at least around Axel.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I said with a smile as I trudged to my room where I slowly got dressed.

I didn't expect Axel to be on time. He never was for anything else. Today was no different. Making my way to the French doors that led to the balcony I headed outside just as the snow began to fall in thick flakes.

I had forgotten my blanket and after standing outside for about five minutes I was too cold to move. Falling to my knees I curled up on the ground and fell asleep. When I woke up again, I was in my bed the covers drawn over and beside me lay a warm body. Before I could even turn over to see who it was, he began to speak.

"So, the young Master is finally awake." He growled.

"You didn't come pick me up for our date." I said.

"Because you were too weak after this session and I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would insist, I take you out." He responded. "Now go to sleep you need your rest."

"But I'm not tired. I want to talk." I whined sitting up and drawing my trusty blue blanket around my shoulders.

With a sigh Axel sat up and growled. Crawling out of the bed he left the bedroom and came back a few minutes later carrying a chair and a cup of tea along with a few pastries that Namine had made.

"Fine let's talk. But eat your blood sugars getting low I can smell it dropping." He growled.

Taking a bite of the sweet strawberry cheesecake I chewed and thought about the questions I wanted to ask. If I was too weak to go anywhere but to restless to sleep, we would stay the night in my room and talk.

"Why do vampires only take blood from virgins?" I asked.

Snorting Axel turned away just as two bats flitted in and landed on the bedposts.

"We don't seek out virgins Roxas dear. We'll take from anyone honestly. This however is the first time I've had virgin blood, and might I say it's quite delicious." He answered licking his lips and making sure that I saw his protruding fangs.

My face heated up to a bright red and I quickly took another bite of my cheesecake to keep from speaking.

"My turn. Tell me more about yourself Roxas. How old are you exactly?" He asked standing up and sauntering over to me. Crawling on the bed he settled down resting his head in my lap.

My heart went into over drive and I knew that Axel could hear it. He had already explained to me before that he had super hearing.

If I didn't calm down, he would start making comments. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. I did this a few times until I was sure my heart wasn't racing as fast.

"Roxy you still haven't answered me." Axel murmured reaching out to cup my face with one of his hands.

There was only darkness in the room save the moon as it shown through the windows. I had just calmed my heart down just so that it could go straight back into overdrive. Maybe if I talked it would drown out the sound of my pounding heart.

"Um..." I started, "You already know that I'm dying because my heart is so weak. There's not much to tell. My parents sent me up here to die alone, they said that the air was cleaner here so that it would help me get better. But it's not, I'm going to die." I whispered completely forgetting the question.

"You don't reek of death yet. So, you still have a while left and besides if you're that afraid of death you know I could just turn you into a vampire." Axel answered nonchalantly.

Just as I started to drink my tea before it got cold, I choked on it. He couldn't be _serious_! I had long forgotten about the bats inhabiting the room until they started giggling startling me into dropping the rest of the tea on my lap.

With a throaty chuckle Axel stood up and made his way out of the room only to return a few minutes later with a wet wash rag.

"Master Axel and Master Roxas together." Sora sighed spreading his wings wide and falling off the bed post and onto the bed.

Snorting Axel handed me the rag and leaned against the wall with the windows. "That's very unlikely Sora. I'm just here for the blood, I honestly don't care if he dies."

I stopped mopping the tea off my lap and threw the rag at my butler, but of course he caught it.

"Master Axel that's mean!" Sora squeaked jumping up and flitting around the room.

They were talking like I wasn't even _here_! As Axel continued to let Sora know how little he cared about me the angrier I got.

"Go!" I hissed pointing to the door.

"Oh, come on Roxy bear." He chuckled sitting up and lifting my chin with his finger.

"Don't you dare touch me you blood sucking monster! I said go! You will no longer be getting your meals from me. I don't care where you get them. Until I die you are still my butler. So, leave and take your damn bats with you!" I hissed.

He looked shocked for a moment, but it passed quickly, and he growled at me. "I'm not a monster!" He growled, "Take it back."

"No." I answered simply.

"Take. It. Back." He enunciated each word curling his hands into a fist.

No." I said dismissively, when he didn't leave, I added, "Now you may go."

Still in bat form Sora and Riku urged the angry vampire out of my room. When I was sure he was gone and could no longer hear me I cried. I thought I had made a friend but no all I was to him was a meal ticket. These past two months had meant nothing!

When Vexen came in the next morning I was ready for the medicine. I wanted to sleep, but I knew this wasn't the eternal sleep I was hoping for. When I woke up later that day Sora was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Go away." I slurred.

"I wanted to apologize for Master Axel's behavior. He's normally not like this I don't know what's come over him." He said.

"I said go away." I whimpered as the drugs gripped me tight and tried to pull me back under. I didn't hear what Sora said next, or if he said anything because I was asleep again.

When I woke up later that day there was a steaming mug of tea on the bedside table. Sora came to me again just as I grabbed the mug. His cinnamon colored spikes were bouncing, and his blue eyes were bright.

"What part of go away don't you understand?" I asked. He didn't say anything just cocked his head and watched as I guzzled down the hot liquid. I didn't care that I burned my tongue or throat in the process.

Clumsily he made his way over as if he wasn't used to a human body and fell on the bed.

"Master Axel is sorry." He finally said.

"Your Master is an idiot and you can tell him I said that!" I growled grabbing my trusty blanket and wrapping it around me. "And if he's so damn sorry why can't he come tell me himself?"

"He can't." Sora answered.

"What's stopping him then?" I asked not sure why I even cared or why I was even asking in the first place.

"You." Was the simple reply.

Before I could say anything, else Sora was up and awkwardly walking away. I didn't see him for the rest of the day or for the next week after that. I never saw Axel either, but his words still haunted me. I was just food to him, nothing more. By the time Thanksgiving rolled around it had been more than a month since I had last seen Axel.

Sora had stopped coming by and even Riku was scarce. My parents had called a week before saying they were going to make it up to see me for the holidays. Everyone was in the kitchen getting a feast together and I was doing my best to help. Vexen was running behind me like a mother hen trying to make sure that I didn't exert myself to much.

Everyone had been up since dawn including me getting everything just right. The table had just been set when the phone rang. I rushed over to pick it up but stopped to catch my breath. I was starting to get sluggish and after feeling my forehead I could feel a fever coming on.

Just as I was about to answer the phone stopped ringing and the voicemail took over.

"Roxas its mom, we were just calling to say that we won't be able to make it. I'm sorry sweetie I hope you have a good Thanksgiving anyway. Love you." The line disconnected and I stood there stunned. There was chattering in the background, it sounded like they were having a party at their house.

When I turned around Vexen was standing there his face red.

"Master Roxas I'm so sorry." He whispered reaching a hand out. He wasn't my doctor in that moment he was trying to be a friend.

Choking on a sob I rushed to my room. My parents weren't coming, Axel had left me alone with his little bats and I felt like I was going to throw up. I didn't even make it to my bed before passing out.

**A/N: First chapter was edited just slightly for those who read it before the change. Let me know what you think, and I'll see you guys in a few days with the next chapter! **

**Xoxo Royal**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I woke up sometime later with a warm body pressed behind me. Turning over I was surprised to see my butlers' eyes staring back at me. Before I could open my mouth, he silenced me with a finger to my lips.

"You were strong when you drove me off and now you are weak, so very weak. I was able to finally come back. I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long." He whispered sitting up and wrapping my blanket tighter around me. "I heard what happened with your family. I know you guys spent hours cooking and you've only been out for about two hours, how about we go downstairs and enjoy that feast? I'll explain everything later I promise."

With a nod I was scooped out of bed and gently placed on my feet. Unsteady I grabbed Axel and was pulled into his embrace. He held me tightly and for longer than he needed. Sensing this he pulled away and settled for grabbing my hand instead.

Leading me downstairs I was met at the bottom with an aggravated Vexen. When he saw me, he tried to brighten but I knew who he was angry with.

"You must be starving Roxas. Come let's enjoy the meal that you and everyone worked so hard to make." Vexen said sending a glare Axel's way.

Nodding Vexen took my other hand and dragged me away from Axel and into the dining room. The maids and butlers were all standing and waiting but I quickly had them sit. The food was still piping hot so I knew someone must have warmed everything up. I looked to Vexen as he blushed and turned away.

Vexen was in short, the father I never had. When I was little and had first been diagnosed with heart failure my parents tucked me away. They wanted me to sleep my life away. At night though Vexen would sneak into my room and we would go out and play until the early morning.

I was grateful to Vexen. I was grateful for everything he had done and as we all went around the table to tell what we were thankful for I made sure to let him know.

We laughed and everyone but me drank some sort of wine that night. We all got helpings of turkey and stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, cranberry sauce, and biscuits, and for desert we had blueberry pie and cookies and pudding that Kairi, one of the cooks made.

After dinner we all helped with clearing the table and doing dishes. All except for me. I was exhausted and ready for another nap, but I was determined to try and help. Axel insisted on carrying me upstairs where a cool compress was laid on my forehead by his bats.

"You shouldn't have come back." I wheezed grasping for my favorite blanket.

Finding the blanket, I pulled it over me as I tried to get my erratic breathing under control.

"Pushing me away already I see." He growled.

"You want me for food! It's not like you care about me at all!" I cried.

My eyes were burning with unshed tears and I didn't understand why. Axel's eyes were wide, but he shook his head and turned away.

"That's not true." He said after a long silence. "Besides if your dead where will I get my meal from?"

"Get out!" I screamed.

"I'm kidding," He said laughing.

"Master Axel... that's not funny. Oh no Master Roxas please don't cry." Sora cried flitting down from the window sill.

"Roxas? Oh, shit Rox I didn't mean to make you cry." Axel said just as the door burst open.

"I want him out of here!" I screamed again trying hard to catch my breath. It came out in short gasps until I could no longer breathe. Clutching my chest, I doubled over as my breathing came out way to rapidly.

"Get out of here!" Vexen roared. I felt warm hands on my arms as I struggled to breathe. "Hey, hey it's ok Roxy its ok."

Swiping my hands out I connected with a body and I pushed. I couldn't _breathe_ I was terrified, and I just felt so alone. I remember screaming at the top of my lungs. I also remember falling, falling, falling into a deep sleep. I woke up sometime later with two worried faces peering at me.

"What happened?" I croaked. My throat was sore and there was a mug with steam rising out of it on my dresser.

Axel noticed my hungry gaze and handed it to me with a small smile. I drank the tea greedily feeling already ten times better.

"You started hyperventilating. What is going on between you two?" Vexen asked.

Vexen was not known for being subtle. Before I could respond he held his hand up to stop me. His glare turned to Axel who just gave me a wicked grin.

"I never pegged you for the type to listen to the maid's gossip." He said. "What have they been saying about us now?"

A blush was not only creeping up on my face, but I could see one on my doctors as well.

"You're playing around with a dying man! This isn't funny, if you do not care for him then you shouldn't be here!" Vexen growled his face red with fury.

"It's ok Vexen... I know he doesn't care for me. But sometimes it's nice to play pretend. He's been helping me complete my bucket list. I know what the maids say, but I'm dying why should I care what they say?" I asked.

I made sure not to look at Axel, but I could hear Riku snort in the background and Sora was probably up there blushing. I knew Vexen wanted to say more but I knew he wouldn't say anything else in front of Axel. Feigning exhaustion I banished my doctor and butler so I could get some more shut eye.

Axel was quick to leave while Vexen lingered fussing over me like... well like a father.

"I'm sorry about your parents Roxas." He whispered tucking my trusty blue blanket around me. "I know you would have loved to see them."

"I would have... but it's ok I have you guys." I whispered.

After kissing my forehead Vexen left so I could get some shut eye. I waited a few minutes, to make sure the coast was clear before throwing the covers off me. Sora flitted down and landed on my shoulder while Riku landed on my bedpost.

Pushing open the balcony door I stepped out but not before grabbing my blanket. Snow continued to fall and after brushing off a place to sit I dropped down with a sigh. Why did I care if Axel cared about me or not? I shouldn't, I was only of use to him while I was alive.

I leaned my head against the small banister and sighed. Sora patted me awkwardly with one wing, while Riku made his way outside and landed on top of the railing.

"I didn't mean what I said." Axel whispered. When I didn't say anything, he continued. "I fell in love with a human once who had cancer... when he died, I was _devastated_. I swore off humans and only used them to feed."

"You humiliated me!" I cried. "And then you laughed about it! You think this is all just a joke but Vexen was right! I'm dying and you're playing with me."

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "Roxas, I never meant for things to go like this."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like this!" He growled throwing his hands up. "Damn it Rox I really like you, and I know I have a horrible way of showing of it, but I do! I offered to turn you because I don't want you to die! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

I was completely floored. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that Axel liked me. I just assumed that to him I was food. But he also treated me like that as well.

"You can't just treat me like that and then expect me to let you turn me! You hurt me," I whispered the last part turning back to the falling snow.

"I know and I'm so sorry. All I could think about was my last partner Cloud. I just didn't want to go through all that pain again. I was just trying to protect myself and in the process, I really hurt you. Just please think about it." He said.

I didn't want to die but at the same time I didn't want to be stuck with someone who was going to be kind to me one minute and cold the next.

I told him I'd think about it and he nodded going back into the bedroom.

Almost a month passed in relative silence. We didn't fight but we didn't really talk that much either. I was outside sitting on the balcony when Axel came to me. He asked me if I wanted anything and after requesting a cup of hot chocolate he left. He returned a few minutes later with my bucket list and handed it to me along with a steaming mug.

"Pick anyone you want." He said.

I looked at the list, of all the things I knew I would never be able to do and the few things I could do tonight. It was Christmas Eve and we hadn't even bothered to put up a tree. We had put up a tree every year but this year. I knew the reason why though. My health was deteriorating. I was sleeping more, and I couldn't move around as much.

"I want a tree for tomorrow." I whispered.

"Ok, get dressed and we'll go out and find a tree." Axel said.

"Really?" I cried.

"Yes, really now hurry up we don't have much time before it's Christmas. Besides you need to go to bed soon anyway if Santa's going to come." He chuckled.

Huffing I began undressing while Sora squeaked and flew around trying to hurry Axel out. Riku began bringing me clothes to dress in so I would be warm outside. It wasn't like Riku hadn't seen it all before anyway.

Once I was down to my underwear, I grabbed the first long sleeved shirt and put it on. By the time I was finally dressed I looked like I had gained about twenty pounds.

"To many clothes! Your waddling at this rate we'll never get the tree cut, put up and decorated before the morning." Axel helped me out of two pairs of pants and three shirts before helping me into my jacket and ushering me outside.

Sora and Riku followed us outside. Once the door was shut, we realized we weren't the only ones tree hunting.

Vexen was outside already armed with an ax and dressed for the occasion.

"Roxas!" He cried when he heard the door close.

"Vexen," I said grabbing Axel's hand and hiding behind him.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He asked.

I noticed that Sora and Riku had flew up to a nearby tree so they wouldn't be spotted. The air was freezing, and the wind was biting at my exposed flesh reminding me that I should be inside. Snow had been steadily falling for the past few days and it didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

"We wanted to cut a tree for Christmas. It's on Roxas' bucket list." Axel explained producing the list from his jacket pocket.

With a rare smile Vexen nodded.

"We've always had a tree. Every year it never fails. I guess we just got busy this year huh. I don't want you getting another fever, so if you start feeling bad let one of us know. We'll take you home to rest. Alright?" Vexen said.

Nodding I came around, but Axel still had a hold on my hand. As I went to Vexen, Axel tugged me back and leaned down to press a kiss against my lips.

"That was my first kiss you idiot!" I hissed pulling out of his grip.

Axel's eyes were wide as he let go of my hand and allowed me to cross to Vexen. Having seen the exchange Vexen was less than pleased. Smirking Axel sauntered over and took my hand back in his. Tugging me forward we headed towards the back of the house. The woods were clear of branches and debris making it easier to walk.

"Are you feeling alright?" Vexen asked.

"Yeah I feel good," I lied. I was freezing cold and I couldn't seem to get warm, but I refused to go back inside. Axel had thought ahead and even brought my blanket. Wrapping his coat around me and then my blanket we continued until we found a suitable tree.

Axel and Vexen took turns cutting down the small tree. Once it was down, they carried it back to the house and inside. Decorations had already been pulled out and tubs had been opened that were spilling decorations. I took a short nap while they erected the tree and they woke me up just in time to decorate.

We hung tinsel and lights. The tubs held ornaments from my childhood. Vexen and I laughed as we went through each one telling Axel the stories of how we had gotten them. Half of them were handmade from Namine. There were little rocking horses from when I was a child, a crib from when my parents first brought me home.

My sad attempt at a reindeer with popsicle sticks from when I was in first grade. Axel seemed genuinely interested as we hung up each one. She had even taken time to make one for each maid and butler. After everything was hung and the gifts which had been sitting in a corner piled under the tree, Vexen made sure I was comfortable and retired upstairs for a few hours of rest.

"Have you had time to think about my offer?" Axel asked.

The tree was up, and a fire was stoked in the fireplace. We had each had a mug of hot chocolate and my blanket was large enough to share. The couches were a few feet behind us, but we were sitting on the floor right in front of the fire.

I hadn't ever stopped thinking about it the first time he asked me. I touched my lips where he had kissed me and thought about my life with Axel. If I did allow him to turn me, I could live forever. I already liked Riku, I had known him since I was child. Sora was really nice, and I liked him. But Axel, I was terrified he would be sweet one minute and cold the next.

"Do you even like me?" I asked. "I mean do you even _really _like me? I feel like I'm just food to you. That's how you treat me and when Sora even mentioned that you might like me you laughed!"

"Because I was scared! Rox I'm terrified! I lost someone that I loved and then I meet you! You were just twirling around your room and that blanket was wrapped around you. You looked so cute. Then you show me your bucket list and I wanted to do everything I could to help you complete it. Damn it Rox I really like you and I'm horrible at showing you but if you'll give me a chance I'd like to start over." He said before downing his entire cup of hot chocolate.

Giggling I sipped at my still piping hot drink and nodded.

"Yeah I think we can do that." I said. "But I'm still upset at you kissing me in front of Vexen!"

Chuckling Axel took my cup and set it down. "Where would you have wanted your first kiss to be at?" He asked leaning close.

I wasn't paying attention, and the next thing I knew his fingers were under my chin and bringing me in for another kiss. This one was more sensual. His fingers crept from my chin down to my waist were his arms wrapped around me.

It wasn't long before I was in his lap and his tongue was probing my lips. Gasping he swept his tongue in my mouth. Once his tongue found mine, he coaxed it into a dance. I followed his lead praying that I was doing ok. My arms wrapped around his neck while his hands began wandering.

They cupped my ass and squeezed making me let out an involuntary moan. I knew I shouldn't be kissing him, but I couldn't make myself quit. I liked Axel, I liked him a lot, but I was still afraid for my future. If I even had one.

We kissed until I had no oxygen left. Pulling back, I noticed that Axel was even a little breathless himself. My arms were still wrapped around his neck and after a quick breather I brought him back in for another kiss.

Chuckling he kissed me back making sure to take it slow. We continued our make out session for the next while. Namine was the one to find us, my blanket was spread out on the floor with me lying on top of it and Axel's body on top of mine.

"Oh goodness sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt!" She cried.

Pushing Axel off me I wiped my lips as if to erase the evidence. Chuckling he stood up and offered his hand to me. Namine's face was red as she scurried away into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"She's going to tell Vexen," I groaned.

"So?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me in for another kiss.

"Vexen is going to get so mad at me! I'm dying Axel have you forgotten that?" My breaths were coming out heavily now and Axel was doing everything in his power to calm me down. Picking me up bridal style we quickly headed upstairs where he deposited me on his bed.

Stroking my face, he murmured soothing words to try and help calm me. His lips were soft as they rained down on my cheeks and lips. I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt Axel's fingers swiping under my eyes.

"Shhh it's alright baby. Everything's alright don't worry. Today is Christmas and we're going to have a fun time. Sora finished wrapping everyone's presents you bought them yesterday. They're all under the tree. Damn it I don't know what to do Rox." He whispered leaning his head against mine.

Bumping my head against his, he chuckled and pulled away pressing another kiss to my temple. I had gone online and bought everyone's presents last week. To know they had finally come was a relief. I would have to thank Sora for wrapping them for me.

I was slowly calming down now so Axel kept talking.

"You can turn me," I whispered finally when I had control over my breathing again.

Axel's face was pure relief as he cupped my cheeks and pressed another kiss to my lips. "I promise I'll take care of you."

"Not yet," I started.

"Of course, of course." He whispered. "You just tell me when."

"When I'm close to dying." I answered threading our fingers together. His hands were warm against my cheek, but mine were freezing cold. "I'm not ready just yet."

"Shh, I understand." He said kissing my lips again. "I promise I'll be good to you. I'll make you so happy. I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"Neither do I." I said nuzzling his cheeks.

I understood Axel a bit more now. He didn't want to be alone and neither did I. He was only pushing me away because his last lover died. While that still didn't make his actions right, I understood them a bit more now.

That was how Vexen found us a few minutes later. In Axel's room on the bed and kissing once again.

"Roxas! Would you please explain what's going on here?" He asked.

Pushing Axel away for the second time that morning I wiped my mouth again and shook my head.

"He's just indulging me; I couldn't die without a first kiss, now could I?" I was trying to be light hearted but it was coming off as more scared than anything.

"Why? Why are you doing this? You're playing with a dying man's life and you, what if he falls for you? When you die, he'll have to go through all this pain!" Vexen was shouting now and his face was going red.

"Stop!" Axel shouted getting off the bed and standing in front of me. "Do you think I don't know _any _of this? That I haven't prepared myself emotionally for this?"

There was a possibility that Axel wouldn't be able to turn me. That I would simply die before he had the chance. But I was willing to risk it. There were things I still wanted to do as a human.

Axel had explained to me when he first told me he could turn me that young vampires were almost insatiable. They not only wanted blood, but they needed it. He said for the first few months once turned vampires needed constant looking after.

I would be a danger to my family once turned. I couldn't do that to them.

"You're only hurting yourselves!" He growled standing up and stalking off.

Turning back to me Axel cupped my face. Leaning his forehead against mine he nuzzled my cheek.

"Merry Christmas Roxas," He whispered.

"Merry Christmas Axel." I replied.

We headed downstairs after I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. Before I had kicked Axel out right before Thanksgiving we'd crossed a lot of things off my bucket list and I had learned a lot of things about him.

Axel was near death himself when he was turned. He was twenty at the time and he'd just left his home to go hunting. His family was very poor, and they were starving. Hopping on his horse he rode off.

"The buck was _huge_," He said. "I knew we could survive for a few days off it. I was so hungry to. I was an idiot; had I been paying attention I would have noticed the little bear cub that was following the same buck I was. I was mauled by momma bear; she took my buck and the bitch left me for dead." He growled.

"Looks like your still mad at that bear huh?" I asked trying hard to keep my giggling to a minimum.

"I'm still pissed at that bear! Once Xemnas changed me I apparently went after her for four days, but I never found her." Axel growled.

We were outside making snow angels. Hot cider would be waiting inside curtsey of Sora and Riku when we returned. We lay there quietly for a few more minutes before venturing back inside.

"Every Christmas my family and I would go into town. We couldn't afford anything, but we liked being able to look at all the wares. Every year I went to this weapons booth, there were these chakrams that I wanted. Silver and rimmed in red they were beautiful. Of course, they were really expensive, and I couldn't afford them. Hell, I barely started saving before I died." Grumbling he stole my blue blanket and scooted close to the fire.

For Christmas I had ordered him a bear shaped mug. I was also pretty sure I had found the exact chakrams he had described. They were over two hundred years old and looked to be well taken care of. I had ordered them months ago. They were hidden in Riku's room. I wasn't sure if I was going to give him the chakrams when we were all opening presents or later tonight when it was just us.

Rounding the corner, I was pulled into Axel's arms a kiss planted on my lips. I also wasn't surprised to hear Vexen clearing his throat. Slapping Axel's arm, I glowered at him and stalked away with Vexen. Axel was chuckling as he quickly caught up, taking my hand in his and heading to the dining room.

Already there was a feast set up. Plates and utensils had been set out along with napkins and cups filled with juice and mugs with coffee. Everyone was waiting on us.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Let's eat." I cried.

With a cheer of Merry Christmas, we all took a seat. Breakfast was delicious, there were eggs, bacon, biscuits and all kinds of jams and jellies. Cereal and grits, oatmeal and even orange juice.

After breakfast we migrated to the living room to open presents. When Axel got to my present he growled. No one seemed to understand Axel's hate for bears, but they saw how happy we were. This time I leaned up and kissed Axel. He seemed surprised but responded, nonetheless.

Everyone seemed happy with their gifts and I got a ton of new books. I loved reading and since I was confined to my bed now most days, I enjoyed having something to read. Axel even got me a new blanket claiming that my blue one was getting old and ratty. He had gone to a nearby print shop and made me a blanket with a black bear cub and momma bear. I roared with laughter when I unfurled the large blanket.

Besides Riku, Axel and I no one knew why we were laughing. They just assumed it was some inside joke and let it be.

"Can't wait to use my new cup," Axel commented finally. Face cracking back into a smile he stood up to go wash his new cup. "Stupid bears."

The mess was of wrapping paper and tissue paper was quickly cleared away while gift bags were folded up and set to the side to be used next year. Axel returned a little while later with his mug in tow. Glaring at me he took a long drink which sent me into another fit of giggles.

Sora was in Riku's room when I finally made it upstairs a few hours later. Pulling his present from under Riku's bed I presented him with it.

"Aw Roxas you didn't have to! Thank you! Oh, and yours is in Riku's closet to. Merry Christmas." He said coming down from the bookcase to land on the bed.

Being left alone a lot was hard for Sora so to kill the time he read books. He had to be quiet while in Riku's room when he was away, so he spent a lot of time bored. I had gotten him ten new books and four audio books to listen to when Riku was in his room. Riku wasn't much of a reader but he said he loved listening to Sora read to him, but since only we knew Sora was here I thought audio books might help.

Sora had gotten me audio books as well for the days I wanted to read but was too weak to.

"Thank you so much Sora!" I cried picking up the bat up and rubbing his head. "Merry Christmas Sora."

I couldn't stay as long as I wanted to so after gathering up my audio books, I laid them on my bed and headed back downstairs. I would give Axel his present later tonight when everyone had gone to bed. Riku met me at the bottom of the stairs. With a wink he headed up to see his lover.

Axel wrapped an arm around my shoulder and nuzzled my neck. "Your real Christmas present is coming later tonight." He whispered.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked.

"You'll see," He said with a grin. He was excited so clearly it was something good.

"What time should I be expecting this gift?" I asked.

"Oh, say about dinner time." He responded. Dinner came and the phone rang, Axel rushed over to answer it. We had all just sat down to eat another feast and we were eagerly awaiting Axel's return.

Stepping into the living room where Axel was, I started to say something but stopped short.

"You said you'd be here!" He hissed. He was quiet for a few minutes and shook his head. "No, you said by dinner time you'd be here! I've already told him that you were coming!"

Vexen joined me a few minutes later his hand coming to land on my shoulder.

"Whose he talking to?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. But whoever it is he's pissed." I answered.

"What are you babbling about? Look you said you were going to be here. So, what you just sent him up here to _die_?" He laughed without humor. "Great fucking parents' you guys are. Whatever!" He growled slamming the phone down.

Raking his hands through his hair he picked the phone back up and dialed a number. When they answered he launched into a stream of expletives before remembering that normal humans had to breathe. Taking one giant one he launched back into his spiel.

"You brought him up here to die and now you're just going to forget about him? Live your life like he doesn't even exist anymore? Have you even mourned him yet? Or are you even going to? You piece of shit, you are not parents! Parents stay by their children no matter what!"

Satisfied with himself he slammed the phone back down on the cradle again. Turning around he smiled at me blocking my view of the phone.

"Axel?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Breathing through his nose he opened and closed his mouth attempting to speak.

"Merry Christmas?" He offered. Sighing he shook his head again before making his way over and pulling me in his embrace. "I'm so sorry Rox. They said they would come this time. They _promised _they would come."

I realized now he was talking about my parents. "Oh," I whispered. "Well that's alright I have you guys. You're my family anyway!" I said trying not to show my disappointment.

Turning away I started off, but Axel grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"I'm really sorry Rox," He said pressing his forehead against mine. "I know how much you wanted them to come for Thanksgiving. I thought I had convinced them to come."

"It's fine really." I whispered. I didn't want them to see how upset I really was, so I pulled away again and headed back towards the kitchen where Kairi was.

No one came after me and I stayed out of everyone's way in the kitchen. When I felt the coast was clear I went upstairs to grab one of my new audio books. My parents years ago when CD players were still a novelty had bought me one for my birthday. Not even looking at the title I popped the CD in and headed back downstairs.

Since everyone was busy in the kitchen, I headed to the living room. The trees lights were glowing bright reds, greens, blues and oranges. The fire place was blazing hot so I sat near it and got comfortable. When the title was said aloud in my headphones I grinned.

_The Giver_ what a wonderful book and one of my favorites. Vexen found me about an hour later. When the next chapter was announced I paused the CD player and pulled my headphones off.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Not really, I wanted to say but instead I nodded. "Why won't they come visit me?" I asked. "What have I done to them to make them hate me?"

"You didn't do anything, and they don't hate you!" Vexen whispered.

"I'm dying and instead of spending the last few months with me they ship me off to the mountains to die!" Grabbing my headphones, I put them back on and pressed play on the CD player.

He only sat with me for a few more minutes before he to wandered off. I stared into the flames and let myself get lost in another world and in another time. I let myself get lost in Jonas' problems and about what would happen to the unnamed baby.

Axel was next in line, but he just sat beside me not even attempting to get me to talk. Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled me to his chest. Kissing the top of my head he let me listen to my book, but I knew I could talk to him if I wanted.

My parents didn't want me anymore and that stung. I wanted desperately to talk about it but at the same time I wanted to be left alone. I curled up in Axel's lap instead until they called us for dinner. There was a feast. I wasn't hungry anymore, but I forced myself to eat something.

I helped clean up dinner as best as I was able. Vexen and Axel didn't stop me from going upstairs to my room so after gathering my CD player I headed off. I wrapped myself in my new bear blanket hoping to ward off Axel should he come after me.

He wasn't the one to come it was Sora who flew into my room and perched on my arm.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Axel's Christmas gift was to bring my parents here." I whispered.

"That's great! What's wrong though?" He asked patting me awkwardly with one wing.

"They didn't show up, again." I said burying my face in my pillow.

"You really wanted to see them huh?" He asked.

I nodded not trusting my voice for fear I would start crying. The plan was to send me up here and then a few months my parents would join me. I didn't realize this would be the last time I would ever see them.

I drifted off and when I woke up Sora was in human form spooning me. His arm was wrapped around my waist and his face was buried in my hair.

"Sora you really must stop changing when you fall asleep. Someone will notice you one day." Riku murmured stepping in my room.

"It's alright I don't think anyone noticed us," I murmured sleepily.

"You are to kind Master Roxas," Riku said making his way over to pick up a sleeping Sora. "Let's go to my room now." Scooping him up in his arms he carried him away just as Axel came in.

Hissing he stepped forward and glared at the blanket. "Bears, why did it have to be bears?" He moaned.

I couldn't help myself; I began laughing as Axel pawed at the blanket like he was trying to fight it. Crawling on the bed he curled up behind me and buried his face in my hair.

"Don't say sorry. It's not your fault. They don't care about me anymore." I whispered.

"I care about you." He said nuzzling my neck. His breathing had picked up and I felt his fangs graze my neck.

"How long has it been since you last fed?" I asked turning over to stare at him.

"Few days," He answered finding the pulse on my neck and mouthing at it. It felt so good having his fangs graze my neck and his tongue pushing at the pulse.

Relaxing I gave him better access to my neck. He mouthed the spot a few minutes more. Before he bit my neck, I told him when he was done where he could find his real Christmas present.

"Riku's room, it's hidden in there." I moaned just as he bit into the yielding flesh. Sinking his teeth in the lapped at the flowing blood, sucking until he was full.

"How are you feeling?" He asked pulling away and carding his fingers through my hair.

"Exhausted," I croaked.

Pulling the blanket up and around my body Axel tucked me in whispering for me to rest. Curling up behind me he draped his arm over my body and nuzzled my hair.

"Your present," I started.

"I'll wait until after you wake up. I want you to be there when I unwrap it." He answered. "Now sleep."

Could vampires sleep? Riku and Sora slept. But more importantly what did Axel _do _when I was asleep? Did he watch tv? Did he play games or did he god forbid clean like a butler would? That thought made me giggle as I drifted off.

The day after Christmas I started to deteriorate . By the end of the month everyone was saying their goodbyes. I was tired all the time; my heart was pumping to fast and it was hard to breathe. Axel begged me to eat, he brought me all my favorite foods, but I refused them.

He told me he could smell death lingering on me. That it was soon but I wanted to cross the last thing on my bucket list off before I was to be turned. I wanted to ring in the New Year. After that I would be ready, and I refused vehemently to be turned until then.

"Roxas _please _let me turn you! We can ring in the New Year together after you've been turned. Just please let me change you." He begged one night as I was lying in bed.

"No," I whispered. "You said it would take three days for me to turn. It will be two days into the New Year no I can last. I can last until then."

Vexen came in then with a small bottle in his hands. Opening it for me he handed it over saying it was full of proteins and nutrition I tried giving it back to him, but he told me to drink it myself or he would force me to drink it. I took the bottle and took a sip to show that I would comply. It tasted like chocolate. It was thick though and after a few sips I was full.

"You gotta drink it baby." Axel whispered pressing his forehead to mine. "You have to, if you won't let me change you yet you have to drink this."

"I can't." I whined tears welling up and spilling over. "I'm so full I can't drink it."

My heart was beating so fast now, and it was so hard to breathe. I shouldn't cry, I knew I shouldn't, but it was so hard. I knew I should tell Axel to go ahead and change me, but I was afraid that it wouldn't work, that I would die anyway, and I wanted to finish everything I had set out to do. Taking the bottle from my hands Axel screwed the cap back on and crawled into bed with me.

Wiping my tears, he and Vexen both tried to calm me. It wasn't until someone popped in my audio book of _The Giver_ did, I start to calm down. Exhausted now I was cocooned in blankets and pulled into someone's lap before I fell asleep.

I never did survive long enough to celebrate New Year's. It was New Year's Eve when I passed, and Axel was long gone. As I gasped and wheezed my last few breaths holding Vexen's hand I wondered just where in the hell Axel was.

**A/N: Wow this chapter was fairly long! Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think and I'll see you all in a couple of days. **

**xoxo Royal**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

** Axel's POV **

"He's on his way. We called him about ten minutes ago and he said he was close. It won't be long now Master." Sora chirped.

"He needs to hurry up! Thank you, Sora. Riku go and escort Xemnas when he shows up, so he doesn't get lost on the way. You know how that old man is." I growled twirling the shovel I was holding onto around.

The grave had been dug and every time I passed it, I wanted to vomit. The only thing that would come up would be blood anyway. Throwing the shovel, I paced around the room for a minute before picking the shovel back up again.

Roxas was lying in a corner of the room dead. He'd been that way now for going on four days. Nothing I said or played roused him from his deep sleep, if he could even be roused at all. I felt responsible for this, for not being there as he died. I wasn't gone long, just down the road checking the mail.

I really did have the worst timing. I was expecting a letter from Xemnas in the mail. Old man hated phones about as much as he hated the sun. I wanted to intercept it before one of the other maids or butlers got it. The old man liked to ramble, and god forbid he go on a tangent about the vampire race again.

Everyone would think I was crazy and never allow me to see Roxas again. I knew how nosy the maids were. Holding envelopes over a steaming pot of water so they could safely open it and read the letter. Closing it back up and letting it dry so that it never looked tampered with.

Hell, _I _was the one who _started _it. I wasn't gone but maybe ten minutes. When I came back inside triumphant, I was informed that Roxas had passed. Vexen was in the room when I walked in and I asked for a few minutes alone.

When the door closed behind me, I knew I had to act quick. His mouth was already open so after tipping his head back I bit my wrist and held it over his mouth. I had to pray that this worked. I had to pray that I wasn't too late. Before they could come back, I whisked him away without leaving a note or anything. Roxas had to disappear and so did I if this worked.

"You had to send bats to come get me? What didn't trust that I'd come? Or that I'd get lost. Boy I am older than you by a thousand years! I'm still in my prime." A voice growled. "And a church? Are you trying to kill us all?"

"Shut up old man! You're not dead yet what makes you think you'll die now that you've stepped in a church?" I chuckled, "Now get over here and look at him please? It's been almost four days."

"I took almost five days for you to finish turning. It all depends on the damage that was done before death. You said he had a bad heart? Those take the longest. Saix, took him a week before he woke up. He had a bad heart to." Xemnas said.

Riku still in bat form jumped off Xemnas' shoulder and turned back into his human form before he even touched the ground. He went to the back of the church where Sora was and took residence on a pew.

"When he turns," Xemnas started walking up to the altar and taking a seat. "Riku and Sora will need to go back with me. You know how newborn vampires are."

"So, you think he'll turn?" I asked.

"He shows all the signs! He's breathing, not necessary but it's what he's used to doing. Most of us still breathe you know even though we don't need to. It was normal for us as humans, unconsciously we did it but now that we're dead what's the point?" Xemnas tended to ramble and the only person who could really stop it was his lover Saix.

"Sora make a call to Saix. See if he can get here within the hour." I joked. "How long before he wakes up?"

"Another day. I can stay if you wish but I figure you two might like to be alone. Riku, Sora we'll leave in the morning." Xemnas said.

"Yes sir," They answered.

Pulling Roxas blankets out I spread them on the church floor and laid him on them. Curling under the bear blanket I wrapped my arms around his waist. Vampires didn't need to sleep but we could if we wanted to. It helped pass the time anyway.

Xemnas took Sora and Riku early that morning expecting Roxas to wake up sooner than planned. His chest was moving up and down slowly stopping at times but then resuming a few minutes later.

By the end of the night Roxas showed signs of awakening. At midnight exactly he opened his eyes.

"Happy birthday." I whispered slicing my wrist and offering it to him.

With an animalistic growl he grabbed my wrist and clamped his little jaws on it. Humming I ran my fingers through his hair as he fed. I had been feeding constantly so that Roxas could take what he wanted. He drank for some time. It was messy, newborns were always messy, but it was worth it to have him alive.

Or alive as we could be. I took him outback when he was done and cleaned him up. There was a hose so after having him strip I sprayed him down. He was covered in blood. I wasn't sure how he'd gotten so messy. I was glad that I'd had the forethought to pack a few clothes before we'd left. Tomorrow we would go to a safe house. It would be stocked with blood, and we could take a warm bath together and curl up on the couch to talk.

Axel?" He asked eyes wide when he'd finally settled down. "What's going on?"

"I changed you almost a week ago. You finally woke up. I've been worried." I said leaning in and pressing my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry. I thought it only took three days for me to be changed?" He cried pulling back.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but you are not normal. You were dead when I changed you. I wasn't even sure it was going to work. I got lucky." Reaching out I grabbed his hands in mine.

"I shouldn't have asked you to wait. I'm so sorry! This could have ended up so much worse because of me!" He whimpered crawling into my lap.

"It's alright." I murmured. I wasn't sure where to put my hands. I put them on his thighs, and then changed just as quickly to his waist before finally settling on his hips.

Nuzzling my neck his new fangs grazed the pulse point there. Threading my fingers through his hair I urged him forward. With a groan he sunk his teeth in and started siphoning more blood.

After a few minutes he pulled back and looked away. Cupping his face, I brought him to face me.

"I'm sorry," He started. "I'm starving."

"You wouldn't be normal if you weren't. I'm here for that until we get to the safe house tomorrow. So, if you're hungry eat."

For the rest of the night while we waited for the call or text to come that the safe house was ready Roxas fed. Off and on he ate taking mostly from my neck.

I grabbed his hips as he fed and when he was done, he nuzzled into my neck. With nothing to watch or do we decided to sleep each of us on a pew. The seats were hard even with the cushions on them and the backs weren't much better either.

I touched a Bible to see if I would burn like the myths claimed we would, but I didn't. I flipped through a hymnal reading the notes my fingers itching to play them on a piano. Single life as a vampire got boring at times. I'd always wanted to learn to play piano so Saix taught me.

I dozed off but woke several hours later. Sitting up I looked around but didn't see Roxas anywhere. He wasn't on any of the pews or even on the altar behind the pulpit.

Racing outside I stopped short. He was lying in the snow making snow angels, giggling to himself as he did so.

"Hi Axel." He said never ceasing.

"Is this spot taken?" I asked pointing to a spot right beside him that had not been made into an angel.

"No!" He cried, "Please by all means join me."

So, I did. Dropping down beside him we synchronized our arms and legs making as many as we could. When we were satisfied with our work, we started making snowmen.

We didn't go back into the church until the sun began to rise. The sun was more harmful to new vampires. Their skin more sensitive than ours. It was harder for them to heal from a sunburn than it was for us. Xemnas called us when he was close, so we waited like excited children at the window for his car to pull up. It was sunset when he finally pulled up, so we raced outside and jumped in the car. The windows were tinted black, so it looked almost like night again. I rode with Roxas in the backseat holding his hand the whole way.

"Sorry we weren't expecting you to be turned so early. I would have had the safe house ready, but blood is only good for so long. Of course, even if it's gone bad, we'll still drink it, it just tastes a little weird." Xemnas explained.

The safe house was only an hour away. It was in the woods away from civilization. It was safe for new vampires. The refrigerator was stocked with blood and black out curtains had been hung up.

It was a two-story house. The living room was furnished with DVDs and a large mounted flat screen. I'd had Riku pack up Roxas' books and those were in the bookcase awaiting his return. Upstairs were three bedrooms all with bathrooms attached. Roxas would be staying in the master suite while I was staying one door down from Roxas and Xemnas would be staying just two doors down with Saix his lover.

Saix would be joining us later around dinner time. When Roxas saw his books, he broke down. Falling to his knees before the bookcase he pulled out only one. _The Giver_ it was his favorite book.

"He gave this one to me. This was the first book he gave me when I got sick." He whimpered clutching the book tightly to his chest. "My parents gave me video games to keep me occupied. I don't much care for them. They're probably still sitting at home collecting dust. But this," He pulled the book back and looked at its frayed cover, "This is my most prized possession."

Kissing the cover, he gingerly put it back in the bookcase. Running his fingers over the spine of each book he murmured each of the names. When he was satisfied that he had every one of them he stood back up wiping his eyes.

"There are three more books to the series. They're companion novels mostly, but I've heard they're really good." He didn't want to talk about it.

He had just been turned and taken away from the only life he'd ever known. In exchange for eternal life he would never be able to go back to his old life again. This was going to be hard on him. But it would be easier once those he was closest to passed away. It was always easier.

Cloud had died almost fifty years ago. With time it was getting easier and I wasn't as heartbroken anymore. It still hurt though, losing a loved one always hurt but I was getting there. Roxas was helping me get there.

Wrapping my arms around his waist I pulled him into a hug. He trembled in my arms. When I pulled him back, he was crying again. Wiping his eyes, he shook his head and took a step back.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright to cry." I answered. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Shaking his head, he took another step back and cleared his throat. "Show me the house."

I took him upstairs and showed him to his room and then to mine just right down the hall. I took him outside where it was still snowing heavily. I showed him the swing hanging just outside on the wrap around porch. Around back there was a nice wooded area where when I had first been brought here, I had built a tree house.

I wanted to show it to him. But he was immortal now and we had all the time in the world. I would show it to him later when he wasn't so hungry all the time. Even now he was staring at me and licking his lips.

Saix showed up just as I opened the blood packet. I poured it into a glass cup and handed it to him. He drank it greedily and held his cup out for another. After he had downed four of them, he wiped his mouth and licked his hand for the remaining blood.

"I never did say thank you for taking me in." Roxas said as way of greeting.

"It's no problem really. We're glad to have you." Saix said holding a hand out.

Staring at the offered hand it took him a few minutes before he returned the hand shake. Chuckling he turned around and sent a glare my way.

We stayed up for two weeks. Roxas was so used to sleeping that he wanted to stay up for the rest of his existence. While vampires didn't need to sleep it didn't mean we didn't get tired. He slept for twenty-four hours and then stayed up for another two weeks.

"I'm not tired!" He said with a yawn one night as I was throwing his bear blanket on top of him.

"Oh, you're tired alright." I said.

After saying goodnight, I headed to my room. Roxas was doing well. The real test would come when Xemnas decided to let him move into the main house. Sora and Riku would be there along with a few other familiars.

It was always hard on a new vampire when faced with all that blood. You could hear it pumping through their veins, smell it just beneath the skin.

After a while you no longer noticed it. Maybe it was all imagination anyway. Roxas was the one to wake up first. He was sitting in the kitchen staring out the window with two mugs.

"It tastes different." He said gaze never leaving the window.

"What tastes different?" I asked coming over to sit beside him.

"The tea. It's good but it tastes a little bit off. It's because I'm a vampire now isn't it?" He asked turning to me.

"Yes," I answered coming over to sit beside him. I could smell the honey, so I stirred it, picked it up and sniffed it before putting it back on the table.

"I'm hungry," He said standing up and making his way to the refrigerator.

He wasn't like most newborns. If he was hungry, he ate he wasn't in a constant feeding frenzy like most newborns were. He was odd. I didn't know how to deal with this. But I'd never turned a vampire before so I wasn't sure what I _should _be expecting.

He drank the packet and then another. Trashing them he headed upstairs to his room and I heard the door softly close behind him. I sought out Xemnas after about thirty minutes. I heard him padding around upstairs for a minute, opening a case and closing it. The audio book started playing not long after. Chapter three.

"Is this normal?" I asked when I finally found Xemnas sitting outside with Saix.

"Is what normal?" Saix asked.

"Roxas? Is this normal? His behavior I thought all vampires were blood thirsty like I was?" I questioned coming to sit beside them. Four rocking chairs had been set up outside. Snow had been brushed off each but one.

"Every vampire is different." Saix explained. "Most of them are like you but there are a few who are like Roxas. We still need to continue monitoring him anyway."

I sat with them for a while in the silence before it was too much. Roxas was on chapter four when I knocked on his door. I was used to Riku's and Sora's constant chatter that I wasn't sure how to deal with the silence anymore.

"Come in," He called. "What's up Axel?" He asked going over to turn off his audio book.

"Bored," I said. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me tonight. On a date."

He grinned and plopped back down on the bed. "It's been a while since we've been out hasn't it?" He asked.

"To long if you ask me." I answered leaning in to press my lips against his.

"You used to sleep with me, now you don't. What's changed?" He asked.

"I was so scared you were going to die. I wanted to make sure you were always breathing. I was so scared." I said pressing my forehead against his, "Now that you're like me I guess I'm not as worried. I still worry obviously but I don't worry that you're going to die." I explained. "Do you want me to sleep with you again?"

He blushed and looked away. "It's up to you. You can do what you want." He said.

"You're so cute you know that?" I asked leaning in to press my lips against his.

He grinned into the kiss before pulling away and cupping my face. This time he kissed me. Short and sweet.

"Should we tell Xemnas and Saix?" He asked after some time.

"About what our date? No, we don't have to bother them about it." I said.

After Saix and Xemnas retired for the night we waited an hour before we made our escape. Opening Roxas window we jumped down from the two-story house and landed on our feet.

I had nowhere in particular I wanted to go. We couldn't be around humans not yet anyway, so I led him instead to the old tree house I had built. The rope ladder was old and fell to the ground when I tugged it. We had nailed old boards to the tree, so we climbed those instead. It was hard and slow going but after a few tries we made it up.

There was a trap door that led inside. With a hard push the door finally gave way and opened. I climbed inside first and helped Roxas as he made his way up. Closing the trap door, I cursed myself for not bringing a flashlight or even a small lantern with me. The tree house was small, it housed Roxas comfortably, but I had to stay bent over.

"A little hard to see but I like it." He said.

It was cold out, below zero, so we didn't stay long. The elements weren't unbearable now, but they were uncomfortable. I promised the next time I brought him there would be lights and a small heater so we could stay longer.

It was a sparsely filled house, just two beanbag chairs and a stack of comic books. We walked around for the remainder of the night, talking mostly. Occasionally we would make a snowman. During those times I stopped to sniff the air and see if there were any humans about.

We made it home just before the sun started to rise. Roxas pulled me in bed with him and threw the bear blanket over us. His fangs were out and grazing my neck before I could even get settled. Pulling away he crawled on top of me and settled himself there.

"You can," I whispered reaching up to cup his face.

Leaning down he kissed me. "Thank you," He murmured. His fangs grazed my neck searching for the perfect spot. When he found it, he sank his teeth in. He fed only taking what he needed. He licked the wound and then brought me in for another kiss.

"Axel," He whispered.

"Yes?" I said. Shaking his head, he rolled off me and instead rested his head on my chest.

"Let's sleep its nothing important." He whispered.

We slept for a few hours before Roxas was waking me up. Kisses to my cheeks and lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

"Nothing," He answered. "Nothing's wrong I'm just really hungry."

I offered my neck again and he moaned before sinking his fangs in. I was groggy after he finished, and I knew I needed to start eating again. I fed once every few days but if Roxas was going to feed off me regularly then I would need to eat more frequently.

Nuzzling my cheek, he kissed it before hopping off the bed and heading downstairs. He came back a few minutes later with a cup in his hand filled to the brim.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't keep taking from you." He said helping me sit up.

"It's alright Roxy," I said taking the cup. "Take what you need."

"Not at the expense of your health." He responded. Tilting the cup up I took a long drink. It was good and after drinking the whole cup Roxas headed back downstairs. When he returned, he was carrying another empty cup and four more packs of blood.

We drank them all and both felt better for it.

"I never thanked you for letting me turn you. I know this can't be easy on you. I just..." I started but Roxas stopped me with another kiss.

"I know, it's alright. I didn't want to die at least not yet. I wasn't ready. I should be thanking you for turning me." He whispered.

Setting our cups to the side Roxas was the one to pull me into another kiss. Pushing me to the bed he climbed on top straddling my waist. His kisses were urgent, and his touches were soft.

His fingers skimmed under my shirt to brush my stomach and over my nipples. Moaning I threaded my fingers in his hair. I massaged his scalp and then slowly moved down to cup his ass.

"Axel," He groaned.

I didn't want to go too far, not yet anyway. We had all the time in the world to get to know each other. I didn't want him to sleep with me and then regret it later. I cared for him deeply. More than right now I wanted to admit.

His hands wandered no farther. They played with my nipples making me gasp and writhe in pleasure. We continued our kissing until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Roxas called with one last kiss.

We sat up just as the door opened and Xemnas walked in.

"Axel may we talk?" He asked.

"Sure," I answered. Kissing Roxas cheek I got off the bed and headed downstairs.

When we were far enough away that Roxas couldn't hear Xemnas pointed to my neck.

"Are you letting him feed from you?" He asked.

"Yes, why is there a problem with that?" I asked feeling for the bite mark. I winced when I touched it. It was a little tender from having been fed from for the past few days.

"You know what that means don't you?" When I shook my head, he chuckled. "You should have paid more attention to what I had to say. He's marking you. Other vampires will see that and know you belong to someone. They'll smell his scent on you. Are you alright with that?" He questioned.

I didn't even hesitate to answer. "Yes," I started. "I wouldn't have changed him if I didn't want to spend my life with him. I'm ok with him marking me."

"You're not doing this because of Cloud are you?" Saix asked coming around the corner with a mug in hand.

"No!" I cried. "At first, I may have been, but I got to know him and I liked what I saw. I fell in love with him alright. Just because he was dying, he never let that stop him from doing the things he wanted right up until I turned him! There are still things he wants to do once he's allowed to be around humans again. Cloud wasn't like that! He gave up and sent me away until he died! They are night and day!"

They exchanged a look and nodded to each other.

"We just had to make sure." Xemnas responded. "We didn't want you both to get hurt."

I knew they were just looking out for me. "Thanks." I whispered.

Heading back upstairs I was surprised to see Roxas gone. Just before I had a chance to call out, I heard water sloshing in the room next door. Heading into the bathroom there was a bubble bath waiting with a Roxas in it.

Crooking a finger, he gave me a come hither look that I couldn't ignore.

"Get in," Was all he growled.

I stripped in front of him, first went my shoes and socks then my shirt and next my pants. I teased him with taking my underwear off, slowly sliding it down. He watched with rapt fascination, licking his lips when they were finally off.

"What happened to the meek and shy Roxas?" I asked stepping forward.

"Before I died right before you turned me, I swore if I survived, I wouldn't be shy with what I wanted. I want you. Am I mistaken; do you not want me?" He questioned cocking his head.

"Of course, I want you." I answered smiling.

Climbing in the tub I curled up in Roxas arms resting my head against his chest. It was a large bathtub able to hold four people. This was not something I was used to. Being held was odd for me. But I liked it. I kissed his chest nuzzling my way up until I was kissing his neck.

"Do you know what biting another vampires neck means?" I asked.

Chuckling he nodded, "Why do you think I've been taking blood from you? The first few times though I _was _hungry. But yeah, I knew going in. Sora used to talk to me when I was sick. You and Riku were usually too busy so he explained a few customs to me. I can stop if you want."

"No," I murmured grazing my fangs over his neck. "I'll reciprocate when you're not so hungry all the time."

"I'd like that very much." He whispered bringing me in for a kiss. We stayed until the water became cold and then we emptied it and filled it back up again.

"I miss taking baths," He sighed stretching his arms out. "It was either quick showers or when I was really sick sponge baths," He shuddered at that.

Chuckling I nuzzled his chest leaving a trail of kisses in my wake. "Ever had your adopted dad give you a sponge bath before?" He asked.

"Can't say that I have. But if you're willing to give me one I might just say yes." I murmured.

"Really now? I'll file that away for later. Say what's a good way to hurt a vampire but not kill him?" He asked giggling.

"Are you asking this because you want to give me a sponge bath?" I questioned.

"Possibly." He mused.

Three hours later we emerged and headed downstairs to have dinner with Xemnas and Saix. Mostly we sat around the table drinking blood. Usually Sora and Riku would be here with a feast waiting.

Roxas introduced himself again to everyone. They asked a few questions and he answered them with ease. They asked about his past and then they asked about us.

"Ugh no guys come on I've already answered your questions!" I cried nursing another pack of blood.

"Yes, but he hasn't." Saix said.

This was the first time since Roxas had woken up that he was being shy. Downing his cup, he licked his lips and fumbled around for another packet.

"I love him," He mumbled not meeting my gaze.

Taking his hand, he turned to me but still refused to meet my gaze. Leaning in I kissed his cheek.

"I love you to," I whispered.

Turning to me he smiled and kissed me back but not as hot and heavy as we had done in our room. I didn't regret turning him. Saix and Xemnas seemed satisfied so they let the subject drop.

We stayed in the living room afterwards to watch tv. Roxas sat on one of the love seats with his feet on my lap and a book in hand. The first three years were great. After that he started missing his old life.

"When can I see everyone again?" He asked.

"Soon I promise you're doing so well! We just need to be sure that when we take you to the main house you won't attack anyone." I said carding my fingers through his hair.

We were in the bath again with Roxas resting on my chest. Years were like days to us. With all of eternity spread before us we could easily lose track of time.

"I guess I understand." He replied.

With the discussion over I figured he would forget about it. Instead he waited seven more years before taking off.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

** Roxas POV**

I knew once he figured out where I had gone, he would be angry but it had been ten _years_! I needed to see him again. Ten years but to me it felt like only a few days had passed.

When I came upon the house I stopped. I desperately wanted to go inside as if nothing had ever happened, but I knew I couldn't. Instead I waited in front of the house high up in the branches of a tree. When the door opened, I made sure I was covered by more than just the night.

"Roxas?" Vexen whispered. He was bundled up in a heavy jacket, with gloves and a hat on. His heart was thundering, as blood pumped just below the surface of his skin. It smelled spicy like old salsa.

"Roxas I know it's you." He said after a few moments. "Come on out please?"

Dropping from the tree I had been hiding in I took a step forward and then another.

"Vexen." I whispered afraid of getting to close. This was my first encounter with a human since I had been turned. I didn't want to ruin it.

"Come closer Roxas let me get a look at you. Oh, how I've missed you." He cried taking a wobbly step forward.

Rushing over I caught him before he fell and took him upstairs. We sat down on the porch steps my arm wrapped around him.

"When Axel took you, I knew something else must be going on. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Better than ever." I whispered wrinkling my nose. This close the stench was almost unbearable. "How are you?"

"I've missed you so much. Are you and Axel still together?" He asked avoiding the question.

"Yes. In fact, he's the one who... who uh saved me." I answered.

Sniffing the air, I could smell the moldy spice running just below my adopted fathers' skin. With each pump of blood, the smell grew stronger. Shaking my head, I sifted out the scents and found another sweeter scent.

Looking out into the night I saw Xemnas' bright silver hair and right beside him stood Axel. Freezing my eyes never strayed until Vexen touched my hand.

"Roxas?" He questioned. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "Everything's fine."

"He's out, there isn't he?" He questioned.

"Yeah he is." I said.

"Do you need to go? I understand if you do." He said squeezing my hand tight.

"No, I can stay a little while longer. He won't come any farther." I whispered looking back at Vexen.

"Roxy, we need to talk. Before you leave, I need you to know that I love you, and for what it's worth I'm sorry about your parents. I'm sorry they weren't there for the holidays or birthdays or anything. But I'm so grateful that I could be there for you." He said.

"I know that's not what you really wanted to say. So, say it old man." I growled.

"I've got cancer. I have maybe a month to live and I've refused treatment." We were quiet for a long while as I tried to process this. Turning to the only father I'd ever known I squeezed his hand tightly and leaned my head on his shoulder.

We didn't speak again until I left. Instead we sat on the porch with his arms wrapped around me like he used to do when I was younger. He was so cold. He was wrapped in layers, but he was shaking like a leaf.

After about thirty minutes I stood up to leave. Leaning down I kissed his forehead. With difficulty I helped Vexen stand and we embraced each other for the last time.

"I love you Roxy, never forget that." He whispered.

"I love you to dad." I responded.

Axel pulled me into his arms when I was close enough. Scooping me up he carried me back to the house.

"I'm so sorry Roxy." He whispered kissing my cheek.

We were quiet as we made our way home. Axel ran me a hot bath and after undressing me, he helped me in the tub. Grabbing his hand, I motioned for him to join me. Stripping down he climbed in as I opened my arms for him.

With a chuckle he made himself comfortable. Nuzzling my neck, he whispered words of comfort. What I really wanted to do was jump out of the bath and run back to my old house. I wanted to be there with my father until he passed. But I knew it was unwise so I stayed put holding Axel as tightly as I could.

"I know we're both dead but your kind of crushing me Rox." Axel finally broke the silence as he squirmed in my hold.

Loosening my hold, he settled down resting his head back on my chest. Turning over so that we were lying stomach to stomach I pressed a kiss to his throat.

He was doing everything in his power to keep me calm. To keep me here. He washed us and helped me out of the bath wrapping me tightly in a towel. Heading to the bedroom I changed into a pair of pajamas as Axel followed closely behind.

After changing we curled up on the bed together. After a few minutes of silence Axel got up and padded to the corner of the room. I listened as he pushed a button and a voice filled the room.

_The Giver _was playing. Curling up in Axel's arms I sobbed. When I tried pulling away chapter five was just starting. Axel held tight until my squirming subsided. After five days had passed, I was starting to become a little restless.

"Can I see him again?" I asked one night as we lounged on the bed. "Please I won't hurt him. I could never hurt him!"

"I know Roxy I know. If someone else from that house sees you it could be very dangerous." He answered.

"I'll be careful! No one will know I swear! I can't let him die alone! He was there for me and I have to be there for him." I whimpered.

I knew sobbing would do no good. I knew trying to escape his grasp was futile, but I tried anyway. His grip was like iron, but I still struggled. I think he was trying to reposition his arms, but it gave me the leverage I needed to break away.

Dashing out of the room I made it downstairs before Axel was screaming my name. I was fast but not fast enough. Xemnas although old for a vampire was quick. I hit the ground before I knew it. My hands reached out to the ground for purchase but all I came back with was dirt. At least I'd made it outside.

I screamed but we were surrounded by nothing but forest. I struggled as someone picked me up in their arms and carried me back. But the more I struggled the tighter I was held onto.

"Roxas if you don't calm down, I'll chain you to the bed!" Axel growled in my ear.

I stopped struggling long enough for Axel to relax his grip. With another powerful burst I leapt from his arms and ran as fast as I could. I weaved and dodged as they lunged after me, but Axel still caught me.

"Please!" I screamed, "He doesn't have long! He needs me!"

Even when I finally stopped struggling Axel never relaxed his grip. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sobbed. When we got to our bedroom Axel never let me go. He managed to climb on the bed with me in his arms.

"Please," I begged. "I'll do anything you want just please!"

"I'm so sorry," He whispered. "It's for your own protection. You know, that right?"

"He's dying! He needs me. Please!" Gripping Axel's arms, I struggled scratching them as I tried to get away.

When I smelled the blood, I stopped struggling. My stomach felt empty suddenly. I was so hungry. _So _hungry. Axel stiffened as I nuzzled my way to my usual hunting grounds. My fangs grazed the bruise where I had fed a few hours earlier.

Nudging me forward I sank my teeth in yielding flesh. Hissing Axel squeezed me. Pulling away I licked my lips and narrowed my eyes. I managed to work my way out of Axel's arms and pin him to the bed.

Hissing I made sure he saw my fangs as I leaned towards his neck again. Wriggling around he fought me, but I was determined. Yelping he started to push me away but stopped and wrapped his arms around me instead.

"I know your hurting." He whispered. "You can take it out on me if you wish. I really don't mind."

After finishing my snack Axel pulled me in for a hug. I wanted to bite him again and again. I wanted to drink him dry, but I knew he was doing this because he cared. It was not only for my protection but for everyone else's as well.

"When he dies, you'll still be there?" I asked finally settling down to rest on his chest.

"Of course. I'll always be there." He said carding his fingers through my hair. "I love you Roxy."

"I love you to Ax." I answered kissing his chest. "I just want to see him again before he dies."

"I know you do baby." He whispered. "I hate telling you no."

"You smelled it, though right?" I asked pulling away to stare at Axel's face. "It was like rancid salsa!" Shuddering I pulled away and sat back against the headboard drawing my knees up.

"You know I can't let you out of my sight now? Fighting me like that it does no good. Now everyone's going to be worried that you'll run off again..." He started reaching a hand out.

Slapping it away I bared my fangs. Hissing only seemed to anger him as he bared his fangs to me.

"I will tie you to the bed if you don't calm down!" He growled.

"My father is dying! I can't calm down! Don't you understand?" I cried.

Reaching his hand out again I growled and bit at it. Withdrawing it he stalked towards me and grabbed my wrists. I refused to meet his gaze so instead I stared at the floor.

"Look at me." He ordered. Shaking my head, he squeezed my wrists until I started whimpering. "Roxas look at me."

"No!" I cried struggling to pull away. "Please just let me go. I want to be alone."

"You know I can't do that." He said.

"Then let me go!" I yelled finally ripping my wrists away from his hold.

"I can't do that either Roxy." He whispered grabbing my wrists again but this time more lightly. "They're going to kill me for this." He muttered before pulling me into his arms. "Tonight, and that's _it_. After this until he dies you can't see him again! You can't be around humans after this until they think you're ready."

"Ok! Yes, I understand. I'll do anything you ask." I said finally allowing him to hold me. We had to wait until the house settled when everyone had retired for the night.

I was impatient pacing the room while Axel tried to get me to sit with him. He played my audio books to help soothe me, but I refused to be placated. I would be happier when we finally left.

At one in the morning we slipped out of our pajamas and into something warmer. We traded our tops for sweaters and bottoms for jeans. Out of habit Axel wrapped me in a blanket.

"Oh, damn sorry." He chuckled unwrapping me and leading me to the bedroom door.

We stepped quietly through the house, making sure not to step on any of the creaky floorboards. No one stopped us as we easily slipped outside. Breathing in the fresh air I took a step forward and then another.

My feet knew the way, so I didn't stop them. Vexen was waiting outside wrapped up tightly in a blanket when we arrived. He smiled and tried standing up when he saw us.

Racing over I reached out and helped him to sit back down. He was much weaker now and his face was drained of all its color, and his blood smelled sour. Axel wrinkled his nose but quickly smoothed his face out when Vexen turned his way. Sitting on the opposite side of my adopted father Axel was close enough that should he need help we were there.

"I'm surprised you came." He started. "I thought I'd never see you again. But I had hoped that maybe I'd see you one more time."

"You know I can't stay away." I whispered. "But this is my last time. I won't be able to come back."

"I know and I won't be here anymore. But I'm so glad you two came." He said reaching a hand out to grab Axel's as well. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have ever tried to separate you two. You saved my sons life and I will forever be grateful for that."

"I love him. I wouldn't have done any of this if I didn't think I wouldn't spend eternity with him." Axel responded giving me a wink.

"Forever's a long time. Are you sure you want him?" Vexen asked laughing.

Growling I looked at Axel who started laughing. "There's no one else that I'd rather be with."

We were quiet as Vexen gathered his thoughts. His breathing was shallow, and his heart was working overtime. It wouldn't be long now.

We talked for hours. We only left when Vexen started falling asleep. I wanted to carry him upstairs, but I was waved away with a grunt and a "I'm not dead yet!"

I held my father for as long as I was able. This was it; this was the last time I'd ever see him. Riku sent word that Vexen passed away later that week. I stayed in the living room all day watching mindless tv with Xemnas, Saix and Axel surrounding me.

"You need to eat something." Axel started. Shaking my head, he stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Eat, drink whatever just get it down."

I stared at the small offering before drawing my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on my knees. Sighing he sat beside me nudging me with the cup. Turning my head didn't stop him. Hissing I knocked the cup away and pounced. I had been sitting on the floor trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. I hadn't said a word all week. But I hadn't been eating either.

I had been to depressed to do anything but park myself in front of the tv. For a week my only movements had been from the couch to the floor.

"Rox you need to eat!" Axel growled struggling to get out from under me.

"Stop telling me to eat!" I hissed baring my fangs.

Stilling under me Axel exposed his neck. "Take what you like."

The room cleared out quickly after that. I held my breath trying not to breathe in the scent of blood. The cup that was offered to me was sitting on the side table behind Axel's head, but the blood had already been spilled. Nuzzling my favorite spot on his neck I pulled back and made my way back to the floor.

"Why did they leave?" I asked once I was settled.

"To give us some privacy. Taking blood from someone is very intimate they were being respectful." He answered sitting up and making himself presentable.

"You can come back now." I called when I felt that Axel was decent.

Pulling my knees up I rested my head on them. They assumed that I wasn't listening as they began to softly talk. They were concerned for me that I hadn't been eating. They worried that I would start attacking soon. If I didn't start eating, they were planning on chaining me down and force feeding me. I tuned them out after that.

The funeral was very lovely, Riku had sent in his latest letter. Vexen had left me money and his most prized possessions but I hadn't opened the box since it had been dropped off.

Axel had been pressuring me, but I still refused to see what was in it. I barely slept during the day tossing and turning. When I was tired of lying awake, I ended up in the living room pacing while Saix watched.

I started baking then. Or rather learning how to bake since I had never done it before I died. The first time I made the strawberry cake it tasted to much like salt and flour. After throwing it away I started again. By day four it started to barely taste like strawberries.

I had made so many cakes that the process was becoming monotonous. My hands were busy making the batter, but my mind was free to think. I decided to start on the icing hoping that would take my mind off everything if only for just a few minutes.

Preheating the oven, I waited for the ding signaling it was ready. Popping the batter in the oven I started on the icing. It was too sweet and even though I was dead it made my teeth hurt. In a fit of rage, I threw the glass bowl. When it hit the wall it shattered, and icing went everywhere. The ceiling, floor, and even the refrigerator were not spared.

Saix was the first one in the room. My hands were resting on the island surrounded by shards of glass and icing.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked holding up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"It was too sweet." I muttered hanging my head.

"Alright. That's ok you can always try again." He murmured taking another step forward.

"What's the point?" I questioned. "He's not coming back. He'll never come back."

I blacked out when a pair of hands touched me. When I woke up, I was groggy and my stomach was growling with rage. Someone stirred beside me a bad move on their part as I opened my mouth and bit the first thing that I could.

The figure turned over and I wasn't surprised that it was Axel. We always slept together in the same bed. I was drinking from his wrist. Pulling away he sat up and brought me into his lap. Guiding my head to his neck he gave better access for me to feed.

I knew I was hungry, but I didn't realize to what extent. I was starving and as a new vampire that was dangerous. I took as much as I could without hurting him. Once I was done and we had settled down Axel slapped me.

Eyes wide I turned to him holding my cheek. It throbbed once, twice but then it hurt no more.

"Don't _ever _do that again!" He shouted. "Do you hear me? You scared us all half to death! Excuse the expression," He muttered the last the part. "As a new vampire you can't just stop feeding for a week it's extremely dangerous!"

Whatever retort I had built up evaporated. Deflating I leaned back against the headboard bringing Axel with me. Grabbing my hand, he interlaced our fingers and rested his head on my chest.

Carding through his hair he made a sound that sounded almost like a contented purr. I cared about him and I didn't want to fuck this up. Whatever he needed me to do then I would do it. I ate when I was hungry and even sometimes when I wasn't. I was a model new vampire. But I still refused to touch the box. It sat there in our bedroom gathering dust and I wished I had the heart to burn it.

We only stayed at the safe house for another year before I was deemed safe enough to live at the main house. It was more like a mansion. As soon as we entered the house, we were instructed to head straight into the living room. There were sofas, loveseats and even recliners set up.

Three bookcases lined the left wall all filled with books and DVDs. A flat screen hung on the wall next to the bookcases in the center of the living room. The kitchen was next housing two refrigerators, one for blood and the other filled with food for the familiars.

The oven situated in between the refrigerators was on and all of the stove's burners were being used. Sora was lounging on the island hands in his lap reading from a cookbook.

His head shot up when I noticed him. Flashing me a smile he jumped off the island and straight into my arms.

"It's been a while!" He cried.

"Yeah I've missed both of you. How have you and Riku been anyway?" I asked.

"Wonderful! But we've missed you two." He said squeezing me. Pulling away he headed to Axel and enveloped him in a hug as well. "He'll be down any minute. He's going to be giving you guys the grand tour! I would but I've got to make lunch for about fifteen different familiars."

"You look good." Riku said when he finally descended the stairs to greet us.

"Thanks." I whispered as he reached up to cup my cheeks. "I feel a lot better."

"Let me take you on the grand tour." He said turning on his heel and heading back upstairs.

The first room we came to was Xemnas and Saix's. Sora and Riku were next door and Axel's room was next to theirs. There were six rooms in total and another house just ten feet away from the mansion that housed the rest of the familiars.

There was a pool outside that everyone was welcome to use and a home theater. Every week everyone gathered together, vampires and familiars to watch movies. They wanted everyone to get along.

After the tour Axel led me to his room. There was an iron wrought queen sized bed pushed against the right wall. The iron had been made into fire and the sheets were blood red. There was a nightstand right beside the bed and on the left side was a bookcase. My books had already been moved in.

My clothes had already been put away into the dresser that sat beside the bookcase. There was a window seat and a few of my books had been set on it. A bathroom was connected to our room complete with a large bath.

"Welcome to our room." He said once I'd had a chance to roam around.

"Ours?" I questioned turning around.

"Yes ours. Would you like to move to another room? We can have it all arranged." Axel murmured looking defeated.

"No! No, I want to stay here. I'm just so happy. I thought that after the safe house we might end up in separate rooms. I'm still not sure of all the rules and culture." I said, "If I do anything wrong please tell me!"

"Everything's fine. Your fine don't worry about it. We'll tackle things as they come. For now, I want you to settle in and meet everyone. This is your home now to." He explained pulling me into a kiss.

"I love you Axel," I whispered when we finally broke apart.

"I love you to Roxy. I want you to be happy here. But most of all I want you to be happy with me. I don't want you to regret this." He murmured pulling me into his arms and on the bed.

"I'm alive again thanks to you. I don't regret this, and I don't regret being with you." I answered nuzzling his neck.

Just below the surface I could smell the blood. Sitting up I straddled my former butler and leaned in for a kiss. When I swiped my tongue against his lips, he allowed me entrance and I began rolling my hips.

When it became too much Axel pulled away releasing a contented sigh. His lips went to my neck and then throat as his hands wandered just beneath the hem of my shirt. It was as if they were afraid to travel any farther.

I enjoyed the attention for a few minutes before finally pulling back long enough to shed my shirt. We'd been careful with each other for eleven years. Making sure that I was strong enough to resist hurting humans. He had every right to still be wary. But I was tired of waiting.

Grabbing his shirt, I helped him take it off inch by inch. Kissing every inch of available skin that was presented to me. His breathing was ragged, and I was so glad that old habits died hard. I had no idea what I was doing but before I had gotten sick, I did watch certain videos to help relieve tension from time to time.

I was just trying out what I had seen or even read. Axel seemed to like it, so I figured I was doing a pretty good job so far. After removing his shirt, I leaned in to kiss him again.

Lying back, he relaxed surrendering complete control to me. We kissed for a few more minutes before I started rolling my hips. We both moaned when our arousals rubbed against each other. After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore. Pulling away I got off the bed and hurriedly stripped, while making sure to close and lock the door.

Axel was doing the same just as I climbed back on. Throwing his clothes to the side we pressed our bodies against each other. We both moaned in unison and had to stop for a few moments to collect ourselves.

Or I did at least. I wasn't as experienced sexually as he was. Once I had myself collected, I straddled his hips and resumed our make out session. I touched every part of Axel that I was able to. Starting from his face and down to his chest where I rubbed the pads of thumbs against his nipples until they were hard. I kissed from his lips to his throat, and back down to those nipples.

His fingers which were carding through my hair stopped to pull when I was doing something he liked. I caught him more than once biting his lips to keep the sound in which I encouraged him to make.

When I got to his thighs he was trembling and finally releasing little whimpers. Grazing my fangs over his inner thigh he moaned and tugged me forward.

"Bite me." He growled. "Please." He whispered the last part when I continued to tease him.

Sinking my teeth in he groaned and tugged at my hair. With one hand I held his leg steady and with the other I slowly trailed upwards until I reached his cock. I didn't like to be inexperienced, but it seemed like so far, I was doing just fine.

Feeding from Axel was exhilarating. His blood tasted sweet like strawberries. I never tired of drinking from him. When I had taken what I wanted I kissed the abused spot and trailed my other hand to his balls. His legs were quivering as I cupped them and played with them.

"Fuck me." He whimpered.

My brain short circuited after that. I stopped stroking Axel off, and he whined his complaint. My face got hot; I'd only heard that said in the videos that I'd watched. Grabbing his cock again I started stroking him off slowly at first to build a rhythm.

I had only touched myself a handful of times before I had gotten sick and certainly not after. I was doing what I thought felt good.

"Want me to do something that'll feel really good for the both of us?" He panted.

Not trusting my voice, I just nodded. Taking my hand, he pulled it away and brought me up so that we were chest to chest. Reaching his hand in between our bodies he grabbed both of our cocks in his large warm hand.

He knew just what he was doing. He started slowly at first griping in all the right places. I couldn't help myself as I started thrusting my hips. Overwhelmed at the friction and pleasure we both moaned. Axel started stroking faster and as much as I wanted to help I couldn't. Leaning my head against his shoulder I continued a chorus of moans until something changed. A slow buildup had been happening for the last few minutes and now I was finally feeling its effects.

"Axel," I whimpered.

"I know baby just hold on." He whispered.

"I... I can't." I stammered shaking my head. With one final jerk everything unraveled.

Axel kept pumping at a slower pace as both of our cocks began to spasm. The pressure had been building up until finally it was released. Axel brought me into a kiss sometime during our orgasm. He kept pumping until we had both ridden them out and we were too sensitive to touch.

Pulling away from the kiss I pulled him to lay on my chest. When we had finally collected ourselves, Axel leaned up to press a kiss to my cheek.

"I want you inside me." He whispered, "Right now."

Sitting up Axel pushed me back down and straddled my hips. Leaning down his lips brushed against mine and he whispered to me, "You just get hard I'll take care of the rest."

That was enough to get me half hard. Turning he looked down and then turned to me with a smile.

"Close love but I need this harder." He whispered stroking me.

When I was up to his standards, he began to position himself.

"Wait! Don't you need to prep yourself? I uh... I watched videos before I got to sick and uh...they all did that before ya know." I stammered looking anywhere but at Axel.

"Do you want to watch me then?" He asked. "It won't take long at all."

I was frozen my mouth hanging open trying to form words that just wouldn't come. With a sly grin Axel leaned over to the bedside table and opened one of the drawers. He came back with a tube of lube. Popping the cap, he poured a generous amount in his hand. Some of it went to coating my cock, the rest went straight to his ass.

I didn't get to see each digit that went in, but I did see the pleasure it brought it him. He was moaning and panting with his chest lying on mine. I was so focused on his face that I didn't pay any attention to his dexterous fingers. When he deemed himself ready, he pulled his fingers out with a regretful moan and sat up.

If I wasn't hard then I was now! Leaning forward for another kiss I felt his warm hand grab my cock and hold it steady. I wasn't sure what to do so I kissed back instead.

"Put your hands on my hips." He murmured after he pulled away from the kiss and sank down.

I did as I was told gripping them tightly. He moaned his praises. Leaning forward he rested his hands on my chest before lifting his hips. Slowly he sank back down, his breathing had picked up considerably. Again, he lifted his hips moaning as he sank back down. He started off slow but as he gained speed, I began thrusting my hips meeting him as he sank down.

"Again!" He cried throwing his head back.

I met him thrust for thrust as he screamed his praises. His hips would have been bruised if we were still human. I held him so tightly while he continued bouncing on my cock.

"Touch me, please Roxas touch me." He whimpered.

It took me a minute to figure out what he wanted. But when he gestured to his bouncing cock, I nodded not trusting my voice. I didn't realize I was close until I grabbed the hard shaft and began pumping. With a few more thrusts I cried out Axel's name.

I wanted to apologize but with a few more strokes Axel was cumming as well. Long ribbons shot forth landing on both of our stomachs. He was murmuring my name over and over before falling forward and managing to intertwine our fingers. Turning on his side he smiled at me.

"I love you," He whispered.

Taking back one of my hands, my fingers began skating over his spine. He mewled nuzzling my neck, his fangs searching for a place to bite. Finding one he mouthed over the spot silently asking for my permission.

Shifting myself I gave him better access. His fangs sank in and it felt nice to have my lover feeding from me. A little weird as it was only my first time since I'd died but I would grow used to it.

"I love you to Axel." I whispered as he drank.

He kissed me afterwards without a trace of blood left on his lips. I was still sloppy when I drank often smearing blood on his inner thighs. He loved being bitten in unseen places. People could smell me on him, but they didn't know where the bite mark was. They were too embarrassed to ask. The first time I had ever done it Xemnas was curious. His eyes kept darting to Axel when he thought he wasn't looking.

Saix having probably figured out where the bite mark was only snickered. Xemnas only grew more curious but refused to ask.

"Mm let's stay in here for tonight." Axel whispered. "We can meet everyone tomorrow how does that sound?"

"Yeah I'd like that." I answered continuing to run my fingers along his spine.

He purred nuzzling my chest, leaving kisses in his wake. He continued to murmur praises telling me how good the sex was and how much he loved me.

"Your blood tastes so sweet." He whispered, "I'm addicted to it already."

Grinning he leaned back up to press his lips against mine. With my free hand I carded my fingers through his mass of blood red spikes. We stayed in bed naked all night. The sex was fantastic. Axel knew what he was doing and didn't mind coaching me through what I didn't know. He was patient with me. He was kind to me never angering if I did something he didn't like.

We stayed in bed until late afternoon. Sora was the one to come knocking telling us that lunch was ready. He waited just outside while we slowly dressed. I could smell him just through the wooden panels. I could hear his blood pumping and I found myself licking my lips.

Shaking my head, I came to my senses. Axel was staring at me but when I seemed to be ok, he continued to dress. Sora gave us a wide berth as we made our way downstairs to meet everyone.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm good." I whispered.

"I'm proud of you. You know, that right?" Grabbing my hand, he pulled me to his chest right before we made it into the dining room. "Don't be nervous everything will be fine. They'll love you."

My fangs were out before I realized it. The smell was overwhelming. There were at least five familiars. Axel held me tightly murmuring soothing words to calm me. I had fed a day prior so I should have been fine. I buried my face in his chest trying to breathe in another scent.

Reaching up I wrapped my arms around his waist. I held on tightly whimpering trying not to let the blood cloud my judgement.

"C-ca-can't." I stammered inhaling Axel's natural musk mixed with all the pumping blood. "A-A-Axel please."

"Shh it's alright I've got you." He whispered scooping me up in his arms. "We're going back to our room, tell everyone I'm sorry and we'll try again some other time." I heard him whisper to Sora.

I held my breath until the door shut behind us. Sitting me on the bed I brought my knees up and rest my head on them. Breathing deeply, I could no longer smell blood, just Axel. Even still I refused to look at him ashamed of how I acted.

"You did nothing wrong." He crooned. I could hear him walking towards me.

I flinched when his hand touched the top of my head, skimming down to my cheeks to cup my jaw. When I didn't move to look up at him, he crawled on the bed and sat behind me. His arms wound around my waist and he managed to pull me in his lap.

Letting out a squeak of surprise he used that to his advantage to turn me around. Finally looking up I was amazed at the amount of love that those jade green eyes could hold.

"So, we tried a little too early. Things like this happen all the time with new vampires. You recognized what was happening and you took control. I'm so proud of you Rox! You've come so far in such a short amount of time." He was smiling so brightly that I had to look away.

"I thought I was ready. I thought I could do this." Sighing I buried my face in his chest.

"Eleven years isn't that long compared to eternity you know, that right? It takes most vampires at least _forty _years to be around that many familiars. Even then they can't be within a mile of them without going crazy. You were only _ten _feet away!" Lifting my chin back up he pressed his lips to mine.

I felt much better just hearing that. There was nothing worse than thinking you were behind everyone else.

"I'm not sure what I'd do without you." I whispered pulling away from Axel's chest and looking up to him.

Rubbing his nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss he grinned and chuckled. "I feel the same way."

We were interrupted only a few minutes later by a knock at the door. I could smell the blood pumping and the scent was one I recognized. It was Sora.

Axel looked to me for confirmation before speaking. Nodding he called out, "You may enter," before going back to what he was previously doing.

I pulled away just as the door opened revealing Sora and fresh new faces. Jumping out of Axel's arms and off the bed I hid myself in the bathroom.

"Roxy," Axel called. "Everything's alright. It's ok everything is fine. Just come out."

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" I whimpered.

"You won't. I'm here we can call Saix or Xemnas and they can stay here while everyone visits. Would you like me to do that?" He asked resting his hands on the door.

"W-w-will you call them? I don't trust myself." I stammered.

"Of course." I listened as he walked away from the door and began speaking in soft tones to Sora.

Only a few minutes passed before someone was knocking on the bathroom door again.

"Roxas everything ok?" Saix asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine now." I answered reaching for the door knob. Taking in a deep breath I opened the door and walked straight into Axel's chest.

He held me tightly whispering we were going to take everything downstairs. It was only three of them, two women who were worried and wouldn't leave until Sora took them to see us.

Sniffing the air, I realized only one of them was a familiar. But her blood was pumping so fiercely it had deceived me into thinking there were three of them. Only two familiars and four vampires watching over me. I could handle this.

I had been around Vexen, but his blood didn't smell as good as Sora's and the blond-haired girls. We gathered around the kitchen table with Axel sitting beside me and Saix on the other side. Xemnas was sitting across from Saix with the blond-haired girl sitting across from me and Sora beside her. The red-haired vampire was standing behind the blond her indigo eyes focused solely on me.

"Well he's cute." She finally said after about five minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Axel was grinning, leaning in to nudge me to get my attention. All my bravado that I'd had at the safe house was gone. Reaching under the table I felt for Axel's hand. Squeezing it tightly gave me some of my courage back.

"I always pick the cute ones." He responded.

Snorting I felt him squeeze my hand. It wasn't that I didn't like myself, it was just I hadn't ever thought of myself as cute or desirable. I knew from an early age that I was going to die. There was no hope for a future, or a relationship of any kind.

Looking up at him I counted myself lucky that he had decided to become my butler, even if in the beginning it was for selfish reasons. When Axel smiled it was blinding. It was a beautiful smile, one that never failed to lift my spirits.

Even before Vexen died, he still managed to smile for me every day. When I didn't feel like leaving the bed, he would just give me a soft smile and say, "Ok we'll just lay here today."

When I wanted to listen to my audio books, he'd set everything up with another small smile. There weren't enough words to thank him for everything he'd done.

Shaking my head out of my revere I smiled up at him squeezing his hand tightly. I looked over when the blond-haired girl began giggling. After a minute it turned into full blown laughing.

"I'm sorry Axel but Cloud was not that good looking, and the fact that he was a jerk didn't help either. What'd you ever see in that guy anyway?" She asked after the laughing had subsided.

"Ugh don't remind me." He said looking away. "By the way that's Namine," He said gesturing towards the blond-haired woman, "Kairi," He pointed towards the red head, "And you already know Sora."

"Nice to meet you." I whispered not trusting my voice.

"Aw even his voice is cute!" Kairi squealed.

"Namine has a sister Xion but she's off helping another new vampire. They're Kairi's familiars." Axel explained.

"Oh, we have news by the way," Namine started looking everywhere but at Axel. "Cloud wants to see you."

"He's _alive_? But how?" He cried letting go of my hand and jumping out of his chair.

"He met someone before he died. They've been seeing each other while you two were together actually. He was recently killed though. It was a human who did it to." Kairi explained.

Axel sighed pacing back and forth his gaze never leaving the floor. Standing up I slowly made my way to him, reaching my hands out to wrap around his waist. He froze when I buried my face in his back.

"Everything's fine." I whispered. "If you don't want to see him you don't have to."

"Is it sick that I do want to see him? This whole time I thought that he was dead... and now he's _alive_?" He growled.

"No, it's not sick. But maybe we should go back to our room and talk about this?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah your right. Uh guys if you don't mind, we're going back to our room. We've got things to discuss." Axel said taking my hand and pulling me away.

"It was nice meeting you all!" I called.

Once we were back in our room Axel let go of my hand to continue pacing. Closing the door behind him I made my way to the bed. I fiddled with my CD player trying to decide if I wanted to listen to one of my books.

Every time I went to put my headphones on, I decided against it. Finally, after what felt like hours he came and sat down beside me.

"I have to see him," He started. "I don't love him anymore I swear but I have to see him."

"I know baby I know. But can I ask why you want to see him?" I asked reaching a hand out to brush my knuckles across his cheek.

Leaning into the touch he made what sounded like a contented purr. I was worried but I tried not to let it show. If he said he didn't love Cloud anymore I needed to trust him. Leaning in I pressed my lips against his just in case something went wrong. Just in case he decided he didn't want to stay with me.

"I'm not leaving you Rox. If he hadn't pushed me away, I wouldn't have met you. I'm glad he pushed me away, to be honest our relationship was toxic. We fought constantly about me changing him before he died, I guess I see why now. But I'm just curious." He explained after he'd pulled away from the kiss.

Riku stopped by later that night with a sleepy Sora in tow. "He wants to come see you tomorrow for dinner. We've come to get your answer." Riku said wrapping an arm around Sora's waist.

Axel looked to me before answering. When I nodded, he turned back to give Riku his answer.

"Yeah I guess we'll be seeing him." He said.

"I didn't want to mention this, but I was told to. He wants you, alone. No Roxas, no me or Sora just you and him." Riku managed to ground out.

With a bark of laughter Axel held his sides while he tried to calm down, "He can't be serious. He's _serious_?" At Riku's nod Axel continued to laugh. "I'll see him tomorrow for dinner with Roxas, if he doesn't show up that's no skin off my back. You guys have a nice night. Hopefully you'll be hanging out within ear shot?"

"Master Axel is that a command I hear from you?" Riku asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes, it is." Axel said with a grin.

"Duly noted. Have a nice night guys." With a wave and a sleepy bye from Sora they were on their way.

Axel wanted us to sleep tonight for a good night's rest as he called it. I stayed awake all night as he tossed and turned. Sleep wouldn't come for me so when I was sure that Axel wouldn't wake up, I went downstairs. The first refrigerator held a box full of pizza. The second one was the one I was looking for. It was filled with blood packets, in fact it looked like it had been recently stocked.

"Everything alright?" Spinning around I clutched at my heart and then laughed when I realized it no longer beat. I no longer had to worry about it ever again.

"Riku, you scared me. Yeah everything is fine." I said turning back around to get one of the packets.

Riku shooed me off to the island while he fetched a pair of scissors. We were quiet as he got my midnight snack ready for me. He pulled up a chair adjacent to mine and slid the cup over filled almost to the brim.

"Everything's not fine. Talk to me Roxas what's going on?" He asked.

I stared at the liquid before taking a tentative sip. It was delicious, nothing like Axel's but it still tasted good. Groaning I chugged the contents, so I didn't have to speak. Wiping my mouth, I stared at the cup willing it to reveal what I was afraid of. When it gave no answers, I looked at Riku.

"What if he still loves Cloud?" I asked. "He turned me because he said he loves me. Now he wants to meet with his ex. I don't know maybe I'm crazy for feeling like this."

"No, you're not crazy. Roxas this is normal. I'm betting this is your first relationship to, am I right?" He asked drumming his fingers on the table.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"That's ok! First relationships are always the hardest. Axel wouldn't have turned you if he wasn't serious about you." Riku said ceasing his drumming and reaching a hand out.

Patting my hand, he looked up and quickly withdrew it. Turning I saw Axel standing there. He didn't look confident, he looked confused and a little hurt. When he noticed Riku he bared his teeth showing sharp fangs. Nodding Riku got up and with a good night he was gone.

"You're worried," He whispered standing where he was.

Shirtless I admired his pale chest and what looked to be a hint of muscle. He was wearing black boxers from what I could tell and a pair of sweat pants slung low on his hips, and he was barefoot. He took a tentative step forward and then another until he was standing right in front of me.

It wasn't like Axel to lower himself to his knees or to place his head in my lap. Sure, I was the one who usually held him, but this had only started happening recently. His arms rested on my legs with his chin lying on top of them.

"Are you unhappy?" He asked.

"No, I'm not unhappy. But yeah, I am worried. We just got here and suddenly you're going to meet up with Cloud?" I cried balling my hands into fists.

Closing his eyes, he nodded, "Your right I shouldn't do this." He whispered.

"No! That's not what I'm saying! Why are you wanting to do this?" I cried.

"Because I want closure!" He shouted. "I want closure. He pushed me away and the whole time he was cheating?" He whispered the last part. "I guess I just wanted to know what I did wrong."

"You did _nothing_ wrong." I crooned unbaling my fists and cupping his face.

He leaned into the touch, pressing soft kisses to my hands. I knew I shouldn't be worrying. Whatever Cloud did to try and win him over I couldn't stop. I wasn't sure what I was doing, this was my first relationship after all.

"Please don't worry," He whispered. "I'm not getting back together with him no matter what he says. I just want to hear his reasoning for pushing me away."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked.

"I understand it won't. But please trust me." He said.

Axel tried coaxing me back to bed but I was too nervous to go back. I waved him on and ended up pacing the living room the entire day. When the sun began to sink, I headed upstairs to take a quick shower. Axel was curled up in bed when I walked in.

"I'm not going," He murmured.

"Why? Axel I'll feel bad if you go and even worse if you don't. Now get your ass up and in the shower with me, Riku will be here pretty soon to get us." I growled making my way to the connecting bathroom.

He trudged behind me a few seconds later. Interlacing our fingers, he followed behind me to the shower. I turned the taps until it was almost scalding hot. I loved taking showers but most of all I loved baths and if I could I'd make sure we were _late_.

Axel's eyebrows rose when I turned to him and he smirked. He knew where my line of thinking was headed to. He gave a suggestive look before slowly removing his clothes.

"I don't mind being a little late." He purred.

Raising my eyebrows, I grinned. "I think we can make that happen." I growled.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

"Roxas!" Axel moaned arching his back, head pressed against the wet tile. Bouncing on my cock as much as he was able to, I wrapped my arm around his waist a little tighter. His legs were wrapped around my waist while one hand was busy stroking himself.

My other arm was under his ass trying to support the rest of his weight. Pulling himself back up the other arm that wasn't stroking himself wrapped around my neck.

The heat of the shower and the heat of his ass squeezing me felt wonderful. His hand which had started off slow and rhythmic began to speed up.

"Roxy, can I? Please?" He whimpered rubbing his fangs against my neck.

"Yeah baby," I moaned. His fangs pierced my skin and I moaned feeling the tight coil release itself. I cried out Axel's and a few seconds later I heard him grunt his own release.

The shower washed away the semen and what little blood there was when Axel was done feeding. I'd never heard Axel giggle before. But that's what he did as I let him down on his feet and he nuzzled my neck.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," He murmured. "Yeah I'm fine. Just really happy that you're coming with me today."

"You know I'd do anything for you." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

With a sigh he pulled away from my neck and turned to get the shampoo. We washed in silence. After toweling off and going to the closet to get some clothes I was grabbed from behind.

Still naked I felt something hard rubbing against my ass. Turning around Axel brought me into a kiss. Grinning he took my hands and pulled me to the bed.

"Aren't we going to be late?" I asked.

"Probably. Who cares though? We'll get there when we get there. Besides I'm fairly certain I know what this conversation is going to be about anyway." He sighed pushing me down on the bed. "Top or bottom?"

Climbing on the bed Axel straddled my hips and leaned in to kiss me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I chuckled into the kiss loving how eager he was to stay with me. After a few minutes of grinding I breathlessly told him to top.

He only took a few minutes to prep me before sliding in. I had forgotten how good it felt. How good _he _made it feel. His kisses were like liquid fire flowing through my veins. He didn't have to stroke me to make me cum, my nipples were so sensitive that just playing with them would get me off.

It only took a few times for us to figure that out. I moaned when he finally started to move. I cried out when he flipped me on my stomach and thrust into me wildly. I barely had enough time to get myself on my hands and knees when he finally gave me a small reprieve.

His hands which had been holding my hips finally moved. One hand continued to hold my hips tightly, while the other roamed. First, he began stroking me and while that felt good it wasn't enough.

So, I told him. He chuckled his hand creeping slowly up my body where he scratched his nails against my stomach. Close but not quite there yet.

"You know what I want," I growled.

"Oh? Do I now?" He asked nailing my prostate.

My arms were no longer able to support me, and I dropped back on the bed, my ass still in the air. Groaning I tried to push myself back up but the hand that was rubbing my stomach stopped and pushed me back down. Holding me there he thrust into me harshly for a few seconds before letting his hand wander. It went back to my stomach rubbing there but slowly inching its way up. After a few minutes of teasing he finally allowed me to sit up enough so he could reach my nipples.

"I love you," Axel whispered his hand finally reaching up to rub my nipples.

I would have loved to respond if I wasn't moaning and whimpering Axel's name. His fingers caressed, pinched and rubbed until I was a quivering mess. With every thrust he nailed my prostate. When he felt I could hold my own his other hand reached down to stroke me.

I didn't last long with the abuse he was giving my nipples and the way he was stroking me off. My knees buckled and collapsed as my orgasm ripped through me. Fisting the sheets under me I cried out Axel's name.

He followed suit just seconds after murmuring my name. He collapsed on top of me chuckling and kissing my neck. Wincing as he pulled out, he rolled over and lay on his back. Reaching over he grabbed my hand and tugged. I made my way over and lay on his chest.

"We really should get going." He whispered.

Stretching I sighed and sat up. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down again.

"I thought you said we needed to get going." I said attempting to sit back up.

"We do," He murmured. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"This isn't my ex we're talking to. Are you sure _you _want to do this?" I asked.

With a sigh he threw his arm over his eyes. "No, not really but he wanted to meet with me and in some weird, pathetic way I feel like I owe it to him." He groaned.

"You don't owe him anything." I whispered leaning up to tug his ear with my teeth.

He groaned, hands running down his still naked body. His smooth pale skin still glistened from our shower. Rolling so that he was back on top of me he pressed kisses to my exposed throat.

Before we could get to into it someone knocked on the door. Groaning Axel rolled off, grabbing us both a towel. Wrapping it around his waist he turned to me before going to the door.

Riku stood outside grinning. When he saw us wearing nothing but towels he laughed. Sora flitted in behind him landing on Riku's shoulder. Letting out a squeak he used his wing to cover his eyes.

"I figured you two would be late, but it's been about an hour now. Any chance you guys are going to make it?" He asked.

"Mm eventually." I drawled making my way over and wrapping my arm around Axel's waist.

Nuzzling my nest of spikes Axel chuckled and pulled me to his chest.

"We're coming. We'll get dressed and head down right now." He said.

With a smirk Riku nodded and turned to leave. "Yes, Master Axel." He said closing the door behind him.

We finally got dressed and opened the door to see Riku leaning against the wall with Sora in his palm.

"We'll be just around the corner." Sora said, "Should you need us of course."

Once we got close, I grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him to a stop. Two bats, Riku and Sora flew down to land on our shoulders.

"You don't owe him anything." I whispered.

Cupping my face, he leaned in to kiss me. "If one thing goes wrong, we'll leave I promise."

I wanted to say more, like how uncomfortable I was with all of this. But I knew Axel wanted this closure. Just like I'd wanted right before Vexen died. Wrapping his arm around my waist we headed through the door.

I watched as Riku and Sora flew off our shoulders and headed around the corner. There was another door there that Sora had left ajar for them to eavesdrop through.

When I saw the man sitting there at the table barely concealing rage, I laughed. It was a nervous habit. Axel turned to me like I had three heads. He pulled me out into the hallway until I'd gotten myself under control. I was so nervous, and this wasn't even my ex.

We went back in after a few minutes still hand in hand. Cloud's blue eyes flashed to Axel and then me.

"Who's your pet?" He asked as way of greeting.

"This is Roxas my Mate. I was the one who turned him." He answered.

I heard the low growl, but I wasn't sure if Axel did. He didn't give any indication that he did. All was silent as we drank our blood. I swore I could hear Sora and Riku somewhere in the room giggling.

"Nice to meet you Cloud." I finally chirped.

He didn't say anything just glared at me.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Axel finally asked after a long silence.

"Yes, I did but I wanted to do it alone." He growled.

"Well whatever you'd like to talk about you can do so in front of Roxas." He said.

All was quiet for a while as we continued to drink. Finally, after about ten minutes Cloud spoke up.

"I wanted to talk about getting back together. After my Mate was killed, I realized how awful I was to you." He started wringing his hands.

"That's it we're done. Roxas come on!" Axel cried pulling me out of my seat.

"Axel wait!" Cloud cried reaching a hand out.

Stopping if only for a moment Axel let my hand go and waved for him to continue.

"I'm sorry for what I did. But I don't want us to be over yet." He whispered.

Looking to Axel his expression softened for a brief second before it was replaced with hurt.

"We were over the day you pushed me away and didn't let me come back. We were over when you got _another _vampire to change you! Nothing you can say Cloud will make me take you back. You broke my heart; I have someone now that I love." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room.

As much as I wanted to rub the fact that I had Axel in his cold dead face I refrained. Once we made it to our bedroom, he dropped my hand after closing the door behind him. I sat on the bed while he paced the floor.

"Axel," I whispered reaching my hand out.

He didn't respond, just continued to pace. Dropping my hand back in my lap I curled up on the bed quietly waiting. After about twenty minutes he stopped and turned to me. Opening my arms in a clear invitation his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Roxy I'm so sorry." He whispered crawling on the bed.

Resting his chin on my shoulder he wrapped his arms around me. I knew he still loved me. He changed me after all. I couldn't be mad at him. All he wanted was closure and he didn't even get that.

"Don't apologize." I whispered pulling away to cup his face. "You did nothing wrong."

Leaning in I kissed him. He sighed deepening the kiss and pushing me down on the bed. Crawling on top of me he kissed my neck and headed south. Once he got to the button of my jeans he looked up and gave me a Cheshire grin.

One blowjob later from a vampire and I was less curious on how they gave one. I was also very blown away. Axel had a very talented mouth.

As I went to return the favor, he shook his head and kissed me again. We took a quick shower afterwards where I was finally able to return that favor. I was really starting to prefer showers over baths again.

He seemed happier after the shower, more relaxed at least. After dressing and hoping on the bed I grabbed my cd player intent on listening to my audio books. Axel was curled up on the bed arm thrown over my waist fast asleep.

A relaxed Axel was a happy Axel. By the time the sun started to sink I had just finished my book. Just as I popped in a cd for the next book Axel began to stir. He kissed my neck, while his hands roamed under the hem of my shirt.

"I was thinking," He started pulling the headphones off my ears. His breath was warm for the undead. "We should finish your bucket list."

"I'd like that." I said turning over in his arms.

"There's an amusement park nearby we can go there if you'd like. It's on your list." He murmured.

"I'll get dressed; we can go right away!" I cried pulling out of his arms and hopping off the bed.

I tried to dress like a human and not a vampire. It was chilly out, early spring so I dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. I debated on a scarf, but Axel told me not to worry.

We got dressed as quickly as possible. He warned me there would be a lot of people, but I was so excited I barely heard him.

"If you get to uncomfortable just let me know and we'll go home ok?" Cupping my face, he turned me to him.

I nodded as best I could. Releasing my cupped face, he leaned in for a kiss. Flashing my fangs, I kissed him tugging his bottom lip with my teeth.

"I love you," He said pressing our foreheads together.

"I love you to." I responded.

Axel got dressed quickly and we headed downstairs. We ran into Sora who promised to tell Saix and Xemnas where we'd gone. Hand in hand we headed outside in what was probably a few years. Who knew anymore?

We took Axel's old car and after parking we headed to the gates. Fishing in his pocket he pulled out what we needed as I gawked at the colorful lights.

Taking my hand, he led me inside. When I looked down at our hands, I saw two bracelets, one on my wrist and one on his.

"Unlimited rides for the rest of the night." Axel explained. "Which one catches your eye?"

I'd seen rollercoasters before, never this close but online. I pointed to one that had three loop de loops and was probably the biggest one there.

"Uh Roxy this is your first rollercoaster are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Go big or go home!" I cried marching towards to the large ride.

I wasn't nervous until the ride started. I may have screamed the whole ride and then demanded we ride it again. After ride number three Axel steered me to a booth with games. He won me a goldfish which I named Goldilocks. I was horrible at the games, only getting a small consolation prize. I gave them away though to anyone who wanted them.

We rode rides, ate the greasy food and tried not to puke on some of the rides. We laughed and screamed until there were only two hours before the park closed.

It was the best night of my life. Well up until the end it was. Just as we were leaving Axel's arm exploded.

His eyes grew wide as he used his other arm to try and locate the one that was nothing but ashes. Grabbing my wrist hard he yanked me forward.

He weaved like a drunk man as projectiles flew past us. I didn't say anything, couldn't say anything as fear gripped me. Opening the car door, he threw me in and slammed it closed before rushing to his side. With a squeal of tires, we sped away.

"Axel?" I whispered.

"Not now Roxy!" He growled.

I was shaking by the time we finally parked. Getting out of the car I followed suit. We had parked at an apartment complex but was quickly dragged into the woods behind it.

We walked quietly for miles until finally the small mansion of the main house came into view. He pushed me in first slamming the door behind him and locking it.

"Hunters!" He cried, "There are Hunters loose!"

My legs which had been shaking the entire ride and trek through the woods finally gave out. I dropped to the ground whimpering. Dropping beside me Axel used his only arm to wrap around my waist as familiars and vampires poured in.

"Axel?" Sora asked eyes wide with fright.

"What's going on?" Xemnas asked as the small crowd that had gathered parted for, he and Saix.

"Hunters, there are Hunters. One just shot me with liquid sunshine!" He growled.

"At least it was just your arm. It'll be back by tomorrow. It could be worse." Saix said making his way over to inspect the damage. "We're on lockdown! No one in or out until this is sorted."

There were murmurs of protest and grumbling as everyone dispersed. I flinched when Axel pressed his cheek against mine. Sucking in a breath of air I turned and wriggled my way on Axel's lap.

"Tell me what's going on." I whispered nuzzling his neck.

"I will, let's just get upstairs to our room ok? Sora, Riku meet us there." Axel said.

Riku was the one to help me up. Supporting most of my weight we finally made it upstairs where I curled up next to Axel.

"Where to begin." Sora mused. "Well what you just witnessed tonight were your first ever Vampire Hunters. Although rare they still exist. They seek to rid the world of vampires and familiars. They deem us unnatural. Which I suppose we are."

Sighing Riku came to sit on the edge of the bed. Clenching his hands into fists he got up and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. Sora was visibly shaking.

"They almost killed me when I was younger. They slaughtered my family. I was the only survivor." Sora whispered burying his face in Riku's neck.

"I found him three years later wandering around. We traveled together until Xemnas found us and took us in. We were originally his familiars but when Axel came along, he thought it would be better for us to watch over him instead." Riku said.

"Vampire Hunters originally went after those of us who strayed. They left us alone as long as we didn't kill humans. They used to attack whoever they thought was a vampire, whether they were or not. Now that they've developed Liquid Sunshine, they can use it on anyone. Vampires turn into ash and it doesn't affect humans. It only burns familiars." Axel explained wincing as he tried to sit up.

I helped him as much as I could. Kissing my forehead, he whispered that everything would be alright. As scared as I was, I believed him. Somehow, I'd managed to keep my goldfish safe. Saix came in a few minutes later carrying a large fish bowl and juggling fish food and some sort of drops in his hand.

After helping to arrange the bowl on our dresser he headed out, closing the door softly behind him. Axel watched the fishbowl for a while before standing up and clenching his one good hand.

"Someone sent those Hunters! We've been fine for how long and now suddenly they show up?" Axel growled.

"I didn't tell anyone but Saix and Xemnas where you went, I promise!" Sora cried throwing his hands up.

"It's not you Sora. Is there anyone that could have over heard you?" He asked.

"Cloud, I remember now because after I told Saix I turned around and he was standing behind me." Sora whispered.

Jumping up Axel was off the bed and out of the bedroom before any of us could react. Scrambling to get up I fell off the bed. Righting myself I ran after Axel, with everyone else in tow.

Axel had just reached the landing when we got to the stairs. I heard him shouting and saw him punch Cloud in the face as I made it to him. Grabbing his arm I yanked him back as Cloud fell to the ground hard.

"You sent them!" He shouted. "You almost got us killed!"

"Sent who?" Cloud cried.

"You know who! Don't play dumb! The Hunters you idiot! You're the reason we're on lockdown." Axel was seething his fangs bared.

"I didn't send anyone I swear!" He said shielding his face.

"Then why are those Hunters after us?" He growled.

"I don't know!" After a few tense moments in which I tried to calm Axel down Cloud managed to get to his feet. His eyes were wide as he stared at us. "They followed me. The ones who killed my Mate, they followed me! I swear I didn't intentionally lead them here! I avoided them for years before I came here. I thought I was safe. Please you have to believe me."

"Axel," I whispered. "I believe him."

"Why?" He asked.

"What reason does he have to lie?" I questioned.

Growling he turned on his heel and stalked off. Reaching a hand out I helped Cloud up.

"I swear I didn't mean to draw them here." He said brushing himself off.

"I know." I responded. "He knows to, he's just upset right now. No one likes having their arm blown off."

Snorting Cloud started laughing. I couldn't help but join in. Riku had gone to check on Axel. Sora had stayed with us. He couldn't help but laugh to. Cloud didn't seem so bad, except for the fact that he broke Axel's heart.

Axel found us sometime later in the living room. He had changed out of his long-sleeved shirt into a short one. He waved his stump around while shouting at Cloud. I was the first to burst out laughing until I'd fallen off the couch.

It only made him angrier which only made us laugh harder. It took two days before Axel's arm grew back. He had settled down somewhat but was still anxious with the Hunters on the loose.

By the end of two weeks we were all getting restless. I wanted to see the outside world again. I wanted to go to more amusement parks not be cooped up in this house.

It was stupid and I knew it was. But Axel didn't wake up when I poked and prodded him. He was sound asleep. I was quiet as I wandered downstairs. No one was up. I wouldn't be gone but an hour or two tops.

The clock in the kitchen read two o'clock. It'd been so long, and I was restless. I needed to stretch to my legs if even just for a moment. Slipping out the back door I breathed in the fresh air.

I took another lungful and then ran. I ran as far from the house as I could. I stayed later than I had planned. I was enjoying the quiet and stillness the night had to offer. The moon was bright tonight and the spring air was warm.

When I was finally ready to return, I started back but stopped. There was someone standing in my way. Wearing all black with the hood drawn up and the moon to his back I couldn't see him clearly. I took a step back and then another.

I noticed his hands were in the pockets of his hoodie. After a few steps back he withdrew them to reveal a gun.

"Liquid Sunshine." He said taking aim at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Simple, for you to die." He laughed.

I was ashamed to say I whimpered. I could turn and run and possibly die or I could stay and die. Dashing off I heard a gunshot and felt pain rip through me as I stumbled and fell.

I tried getting up, but it was going to be hard with only one leg. I could scream, but if someone came out to help me, we'd all be dead.

"Roxas!" Sora flitted down and landed beside me.

"I can't move. My leg is gone. Go get Axel he'll know what to do!" I whimpered.

"Yeah, ok I can do that." He squeaked.

He spread his wings and took off, just as my new friend came back.

"Now why you'd go and do a thing like that? We were having a nice chat." He said still holding the gun.

I was terrified. I tried crawling away, but he blew off my arm next. This time I screamed. It hurt like hell.

He was still talking to me, but I wasn't sure what he was saying. It was as if he were far away. Everything happened so fast after that. Instinct took over and with my one good arm I swept it out and managed to lock onto one of his legs. Before he could shoot my only arm off, I squeezed as hard as I could.

The man in the hood screamed and crumpled to the ground. Somehow, I managed to worm my way on top of him enough to find a good place to bite. I don't remember what happened after that.

When I started to stir, I heard voices. I recognized one as Sora's. Wherever we were was wet and warm. I sat up quickly intent on attacking whoever it was that had Sora and me.

"Roxy, hey babe calm down." Axel said.

Opening my eyes slowly I saw that the wet feeling was me in the shower. Axel had his arms wrapped around me and I was sitting naked in his lap. He was still in his clothes and soaking wet. I tried to move my leg, but it wasn't there. My arm was gone as well. The nights events tried to catch up with me but all I could remember was being shot.

"What happened?" I whimpered attempting to turn in Axel's arms.

"Nothing happened. You escaped, we found you about five miles from the house." He explained.

It was a lie. I knew it was a lie. I had done something bad, something really bad. But I couldn't remember. I had been shot twice with Liquid Sunshine and that was all that I could remember.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's alright you're alive." He murmured.

"Axel," I started. "Why are you wearing your clothes in the shower?"

Sighing he managed to untangle me and finished washing me off. Turning the water off he sat me against the wall of the tub and got out. Picking me up he wrapped me in a towel and carried me to the bed.

I managed to dress myself somehow. Axel meanwhile paced around the room dripping wet. After some coaxing, he finally dried off and changed into a pair of pajamas. After we'd settled down on the bed Sora peeked in.

"How are you?" He asked making his way in.

"Confused," I answered.

I saw Axel give Sora a pointed look. He stopped talking and instead came to sit on the bed. Taking my hand, he patted it not meeting my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked. It seemed to be the theme today. But I was so confused, part of my memory was just _missing_.

"What do you remember?" Sora asked.

"I left the house because I was restless. I tried waking Axel up to come with me, but he wouldn't wake up. So, I left it was fun the air was so warm. Then when I decided to come back, I ran into a man wearing a hood. He pulled a gun on me and shot me twice and then I blacked out." I explained.

Sora looked to Axel again, but he shook his head.

"What's going on? What don't I remember?" I asked.

"Nothing, there's nothing you've missed." Axel said cupping my face.

"Please tell me." I whispered. "I know there's something wrong, I know there's _something _missing!"

Sighing Axel kissed my forehead and promised there was nothing that I was missing. But I knew there was. It gnawed at me day and night. After a few months the lock down was lifted. My arm and leg grew back the next day. Axel said the younger you were the faster body parts seemed to regenerate. As I got older the longer it would take.

Vampires spilled out of the house that night, with familiars trailing behind. They couldn't hold us in much longer. Axel took me on a date, to the movies. I will say it helped to distract me for a while. Every night we went somewhere different.

Amusement parks, movies, and once to a club. It was loud and hurt my ears. I didn't like it. We went home and curled up on the couch to watch a movie.

"You know you could have stayed." I said just as the movie started.

"It's not fun without you. Besides I wasn't really enjoying myself anyway. I guess I'm too old for clubs now." He responded turning me to face him.

Even after I'd died, I still didn't care for movies much. I'd watched a ton of them when I'd gotten sick. But Axel had tried to help rekindle my love for movies. His idea? We just make out while they played. It worked to.

We barely stayed home. The amusement parks really piqued my interest. We went to all the ones that cropped up near us. Axel was still weary of them, but he was kind enough to go for me.

Thankfully we didn't run into anymore Vampire Hunters. Axel watched out for things like that. I was ashamed to say I was too busy dragging Sora around to all the rides. He'd never been before either, so we invited the couple to go with us.

Sora was having trouble not turning into a bat he was so excited. We rode a ton of rides until Axel decided it was time to play some games. Thankfully at the end of the night as we walked back to our car no one shot at us.

A few months passed and every time I brought up the night, I got shot Axel refused to talk about it. Sora and Riku were just as tight lipped about it.

I had dreams about that night, but nothing ever happened past when I got shot. I woke one morning to an empty bed. Patting around blindly I felt a warm spot but no Axel. Sleepily I called for him but there was no answer.

Opening my eyes, I looked around but didn't see him. It was unusual for him to be up this late. Still bleary I rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. Just before I reached the kitchen I was grabbed and pulled away.

"Good morning," Cloud said. "Looking for Axel?"

"Yeah I am do you know where he is?" I asked.

"He's in the kitchen with Riku and Sora." He answered. "Do you need help with something?"

"I don't know." I murmured. "Maybe."

"You've forgotten and you wish to remember am I right?" He asked taking my arm and leading me to the living room. Sitting down I nodded and turned to the blond.

"Can you help me remember? Why did I forget?" I asked.

"Why you forgot is an easy answer. What have they told you about vampires?" Cloud asked.

I told him everything that Sora had told me over the past few years.

"Has he told you the control that a vampire has after he's turned someone?" He questioned.

"No, what control? What's going on?" I cried.

"Calm down. Listen to me you can't be freaking out or they're going to come running and I won't be able to explain anything to you." He said. "Axel's _still_ looking for any excuse to get me kicked out and I'd rather not give him a reason."

Taking a few deep breaths, I managed to get myself under control.

"When vampires turn someone, they have a link to them. In the old days this got out of hand very quickly. Vampires would get their newly turned vampires to do their bidding. They let them run wild with no control. They killed and turned whoever they could. After a few hundred years they finally put a stop to it. Every new vampire that was turned wasn't told of the control they had when they turned another. If a vampire told them, they turned both were executed.

A lot of innocent lives were lost. Most vampires nowadays don't even realize the kind of power they wield. There are only a handful that do know. It seems that Axel has made you lose your memory." Cloud explained.

"Lose my memory? But how? Why?" I questioned.

"He doesn't want you remembering something. The only way to get it back is to remember it. As to why you'll have to ask him." He said cryptically.

"Yeah that's real helpful thanks." I muttered standing up. The most I could remember was getting shot. I headed back to the bedroom and when I couldn't fall asleep, I played one of my audio books.

I'm not sure what triggered it, but my head started pounding and I started seeing that night play over again. The man in the hood pulled a gun out, he pointed it at me just as I started to run. My leg was blown off and then my arm. I grabbed the man's leg and squeezed. He crumpled to the ground and I managed to worm my way on top of him. I watched as I bit him over and over. He thrashed and punched me before finally he was still. When I turned around Axel was there hands up with Riku beside him.

He was talking to me taking small steps forward. As soon as he was close enough, he sat down and pulled me in his arms. His hand covered my eyes and that was it.

Shaking my head, I looked around the room making sure I was still in our bedroom. I pulled my headphones off and looked at the clock. I was out of it for about thirty minutes. My head was spinning I needed to get out of the house. I didn't care where I went, I just had to get out.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Axel's POV**

"So, you're not going to tell him?" Riku asked eyebrows raised.

"He _killed_ someone! Do you know what that does to a person?" I asked.

"I do know, we were there when you killed someone. But not everyone is like that! He may not spiral like you did!" Riku hissed.

"I don't want to give him that chance! I'd rather he be angry at me for trying to protect him then to lose him to _this_!" I cried.

They tried to convince me otherwise, but I refused to listen. When it was clear they couldn't get through to me, Riku called me an idiot and got up to leave. I followed behind the pair but was stopped by my ex.

"He knows," Cloud said.

Sora stopped short grabbing Riku's hand and pulling him to a stop as well.

"What do you mean he knows?" I asked. "You didn't! You wouldn't!"

"_I_ didn't do anything. I just helped him; you see he wasn't aware of what vampires are capable of." Cloud answered with a shrug.

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"He was so angry at you. So, I took him somewhere to cool down. I can show you if you'd like." He offered.

"Take me to him now!" I growled.

With a sly grin Cloud nodded and ushered us to follow him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sora tug on Riku's sleeve and shake his head. With a slight nod Sora followed us to the door and stayed behind. Perhaps he wanted to see if Roxas would return.

Getting in the car Cloud drove us about two hours away to a small cottage. Riku was hesitant to get out, I however was out before the car even stopped. But that was my mistake. Something sharp pierced my neck and as I turned to see what the hell was going on, I dropped my vision turning black.

"..xel. Axel! Get up!" Someone hissed.

Groggy I moaned trying to open my heavy eyes. My wrists were burning and when I tried to move them I couldn't.

"Wake up you big idiot!" Riku hissed.

"My… my oh my head. My wrists hurt." I muttered voice thick with sleep.

"Because they handcuffed us in iron you big oaf!" He cried.

"Stop insulting me Riku," I whined.

"No! You got us into this mess now you can get us out!" He said.

"How did _I_ do that?" I asked opening my eyes.

"You just blindly followed your ex to find Roxas and look we've been kidnapped!" He growled. "At least Sora stayed behind."

"Iron? How did he cuff us in iron without getting burned himself?" I asked.

"Because this was a set up! He's selling us to Hunters. I've been pretending to be asleep this entire time. Whatever they gave me wore off quickly. Look we have to find a way out of here." Riku said.

"Ok yeah you're right. My head is killing me. Which is weird because I'm a vampire." I muttered looking around.

It looked like we were in someone's basement. There were chains attached to the wall and for the first time I noticed that my hands were above my head and chained to the wall. Riku's were as well and his wrists were about as red as mine. There were three lamps in different places in the room that were all lit, along with a bulb swinging on a rusting chain.

There was a computer on a small desk in the corner that was turned off and a couch. The floors were cold and there was a bookcase with nothing in it beside the computer. Turning to Riku he looked to me a dark expression on his face.

"What's going on with your wrists? You're not allergic to iron like we are." I said.

"I'm turning. It's the fate of all familiars whose blood has been taken for too long." He murmured deflating.

"Have you told Sora?" I asked.

Laying his head back against the brick wall he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"No," He answered. "If I tell him I'm afraid of what might happen. I've kept him away from this for so long. We both knew it was inevitable. But this is too soon."

Before I could answer we heard footsteps upstairs. I hadn't been paying attention or I would have saw a staircase leading up to a door. The door opened and Cloud made his way down the stairs.

"Well look at the traitor himself!" I laughed.

"Shut up Axel," He growled. "It's not like I have a choice here."

"Bullshit!" I hissed, "What are you even getting out of this anyway?"

"My Mate! I thought he was dead. He's not they're bringing him to me. I'm sorry Axel I really am." He said leaning down to cup my face.

I could hear a car in the distance rumbling its way to the house. It stopped and I heard three heart beats. With a smile Cloud stood up and left us to go upstairs before I could ask more questions. Like how was Cloud's Mate still alive? Why was he so sure that he was alive?

"Where is he?" I heard him ask.

No answer just two shots fired. I looked to Riku, his eyes were wide, and his breathing had picked up.

"Fuck, we're so fucked." He whimpered struggling against the chains.

"Calm down! They'll find us, Roxas and Sora will find us." I growled.

"They'll find a pile of dust is what they'll find!" He was panicking now.

His blood was pumping faster now, and it was making me hungry. I started struggling against my binds to, but it wasn't to escape. For the second time today when I wasn't paying attention something pricked my neck and I saw black.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Roxas POV**

Sora found me about an hour later. I was near where I had killed the man. Nothing was there anymore, no scent, no body and no blood. I didn't understand how they had gotten rid of that much evidence so quickly.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really," I answered.

"Axel and Riku are looking for you. Cloud said you got mad and ran off. I didn't believe him, so I stayed behind. Looks like I was right. Anyway, we really should get going, the suns going to come up soon and we need to get in touch with the guys." Sora said reaching out a hand.

Looking back at the spot once more I nodded, and we headed off. Sora tried calling Riku but after an hour he was starting to get worried.

"He usually texts me by now even if he's busy. He'll let me know when he can talk again. Something's not right." He whispered pacing back and forth of our bedroom.

The sun rose not to long after so there wasn't much, I could do. I was already falling asleep as it was. Sora bid me a good night and told me he was going to scout ahead while I slept.

"Sor," I whispered as the young familiar made his way to the door, "If you see him, tell him I'm not mad. Tell him I understand and that I love him."

"You've got it." He responded.

I dreamed of Axel. He was riding in what I assumed was a van. His hands were behind his back and his eyes were closed. Opening them he stared directly at me and smiled, fangs bared.

Beside him was a hyperventilating Riku. He nudged his arm and said something I couldn't hear. He seemed to calm after that. In an attempt to turn around Axel managed to fall over instead. He was handcuffed. I tried to ask him where he was, but nothing came out. I wanted to scream. This was going to be like playing charades and I wasn't good at charades.

Axel must have said something to Riku because he started rocking himself from side to side. Once he had my attention Axel did his best attempt at a nod. Riku jerked his head to the right. I couldn't exactly walk around but I found I could turn my body. From my position I was able to turn my head and see two people I didn't recognize.

It was sunny outside and the windows in the back where tinted as were the windows up front. I wasn't sure what they were trying to tell me. I turned to question them and found Axel was sitting up. His eyes were closed, and his brows furrowed as if he were concentrating.

"Hunters babe," A distorted voice whispered. "Cabin, two hours away. Ran there, follow the scent. Sorry."

I was sucked away before I could tell him I wasn't angry and that I loved him. I woke with a start. Sora was sitting in a chair beside the bed staring at his phone.

"I couldn't find them," He started.

Jumping out of bed I looked out of the window to make sure it was dark. The sun was setting, it would have to do.

"I don't know exactly where they are, but I do know they were kidnapped by Hunters. They're on the road somewhere if we have any hope of trying to save them, we need to go _now_." I said.

"I agree, you've got the nose Rox so whenever your ready let's go!" Sora cried.

"Should we talk to Saix or Xemnas?" I asked.

"No! They'll just lock us all up again. They mean well but I'm not letting them keep me away from Riku." He murmured. "Or they'll say we can make a plan and save them in a few years. I'm not letting that happen to him!"

We headed off downstairs and through the kitchen once we were sure no one was there. After closing the door behind us Sora told me to get sniffing.

"I'm not a dog Sora geez." I growled sniffing the air anyway.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed me forward until I caught a faint scent. We followed it for a few hours until we reached a small cabin. The trail continued inside and then around back. With a shrug Sora quietly entered the house while I explored around back. Looking at the ground I noticed tire tracks. The dream I had must not have really been a dream. Axel had reached out to me somehow. But before I could think more on it Sora called for me.

I headed around front and inside to be met with Sora holding a steak knife and a woman cowering in the corner. I noticed close to the cowering woman there was dust. It was hastily swept with dirt mixed in. Was this a vampire? Who was this? I sniffed the air but there were to many scents to discern from.

"She knows where they went." Sora growled pulling me from my thoughts.

"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered. Her brown hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a white lab coat. A small medical bag lay next to her.

With Sora still holding the steak knife I leaned in and grabbed the bag. She let out a squeak as I opened it up. There was a gun inside and I was certain I knew what was in it.

"Tell us where they're going." I said.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Fine, Sora kill her." I answered with a shrug. "We'll bury the body when we're done. Can't be leaving evidence, behind can we?"

"You're right. Such a shame to, oh well guess it can't be helped." He said playing along.

"Ok! Ok please don't kill me! I'll tell you where they went." She cried throwing her hands up. She gave us directions to where they were headed off to. Sora said he would remember and after tying the woman up and taking her bag we were off.

"It's going to take us days if we walk there. We need a car." He murmured.

"We could go back home and get a car." I said. "But I don't know how to drive. Do you?"

I'd already checked around the house and there wasn't a car. Someone must have dropped the woman off, and they'd eventually be back to collect her.

"Riku was going to teach me. But I guess we never got around to it. It can't be that hard!" Sora cried grabbing my arm and marching us back home.

Oh, but it could be that hard. We hadn't even left the house yet before we were stopped by one of the familiars. Her name was Xion.

"Guys everything ok? Sora are you drunk?" She asked opening the driver's side door.

"No everything is _not_ ok, and no I'm not drunk! I don't know how to drive for one and two we're on a rescue mission." He cried.

"Ok first off calm down. Get in the backseat I'll drive wherever you want to go. And who are we rescuing?" She asked as Sora conceded the driver's side to her.

"Riku and Axel." He said. "Some Hunters got to them."

"Of course, it's those two. They can't stay out of trouble, can they? Alright where are we going?" She asked.

Sora told her the directions. She seemed to know where we were headed for so off, we went. Xion was nice. She drove way past the speed limit, but we only had so many hours before the sun would rise. She explained that she owed Sora a favor no questions asked, as he'd helped her out of some trouble a few years ago.

"How many times have you had to deal with Hunters?" I asked as we rode down the highway.

"Counting this time three. The first time I was very young. They slaughtered my entire family." She growled speeding up.

We reached the abandoned factory just as the sun started to rise. I was starting to realize how horrible Hunters really were. This was the second time someone had said Hunters had murdered their family. It was heart breaking.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"There's an umbrella back here that should protect you long enough until we get inside." Sora offered.

"Yeah that should work. But we don't even know if there's someone inside waiting for us." I said.

"I'll go scout ahead. I'll be right back." Xion said getting out of the car and heading for the door. We had parked at the side of the building which we thought was the safest route.

She was gone in a flash darting around the corner. We waited for what seemed like forever before she returned. She was out of breath, as she jumped into the car. She told us that the warehouse was empty but there were sounds coming from somewhere downstairs. Sora was the first out of the car popping the umbrella as he came to my side and helped me out. The sun wasn't fully out yet but in a few more minutes it would be. Xion was out next ushering us inside quickly.

She pointed out the places to stay away from so I wouldn't get burned by the sun.

"I had a vampire I helped out for a while." She explained. She knew at what times the sun would shine through the grimy windows so I could steer clear.

We quietly looked around until we found a set of stairs that led down. Sora shifted into a bat and flew down. He was fast, coming back in under two minutes.

Changing back to human he took a deep breath and explained that he only saw Riku got scared and flew back up.

"He's chained up," He whimpered. "They've got him in a cell, and he's chained with iron to the wall."

"And Axel?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't see him. I'm sorry I just saw Riku and got freaked out." He admitted.

Xion was next turning into a small black cat. Slinking her way downstairs, she returned about ten minutes later.

"I got a message to Riku and Axel." She explained after turning back. "They told me there's about five of them downstairs. They change shifts every four hours so if we do this quick, we can get them out before the next wave comes."

"How is he?" I asked wringing my hands.

"Not good. He's starving, whatever they've been doing to him has really drained him." She said.

"But he hasn't been gone for that long." I hissed.

"They've got him strapped to a table with needles in his arms. I'm pretty sure they're draining him." She said. "But don't worry! Sora and I can create a distraction and you can free Riku and Axel."

"Here's the problem! I can't touch iron it burns me. Apparently, vampires are allergic to it." I cried throwing my hands up.

"You're the only one Rox," Sora said taking my hands. "If we get shot by Sunshine we won't get hurt. If you do, you'll die."

I agreed. Of course, I agreed I'd rather be burned then dead. A burn would heal. Shifting again I was told to wait five minutes before coming down the stairs and starting the rescue. Sora promised he'd meet me at Riku's cage with the keys to get Axel and Riku out.

Five minutes was an excruciatingly long time. All was quiet downstairs. Finally, when five minutes was up, I slowly made my way downstairs armed with only an umbrella. A lab had been set up with what looked like jail cells. Every one of them had at least two chains attached to the wall. There was a computer set up next to what looked like hospital beds.

Sora swooped down a few seconds later dropping a set of keys on the floor before flying back off. There was screaming a few seconds later. Alarms started blaring as a door slammed shut. Xion and Sora came back panting in human form.

"We don't have long!" Xion started, "We locked them in a room, but they'll eventually get out. We've got the keys so let's go!"

Once Riku's cell was unlocked Sora bolted in and dropped beside his lover. After he'd managed to unlock the shackles, he threw the keys to me and I went off to find Axel, with Xion in tow.

He was hidden in a back room with three different needles in his arm and one in his neck. He was gagged and restrained with iron shackles to the bed. Xion started gingerly pulling needles out while I tackled the restraints. My hands burned as I unlocked them but that was ok Axel was alive if barely.

"Xion you need to leave." I said. "I don't want him attacking you."

"Ok just yell if you need me." She replied quickly making her exit.

"Ax," I whispered caressing his face. "Are you ok?"

He moaned as a response, eyes not opening. I knew we didn't have much time, but he needed to eat. I cursed myself for not packing blood for him.

Climbing on the bed I curled up beside him. Eyes opening, he turned and bit the first place he could find, my neck. He drank deeply and quick. I thought he was going to drain me but as quickly as he bit me, he pulled away.

"Axel?" I called cupping his face.

"Roxy?" He croaked focusing his gaze on me. "What's going on?"

"You contacted me remember. We came to rescue you, Xion, Sora and I. Look we must get out of here now! Xion and Sora locked some of the Hunters up, but they'll get out and they've probably got help coming on the way." I cried.

"Ok, yeah we need to go." Axel murmured sitting up.

Getting up seemed to be a problem. As soon as his feet hit the ground he collapsed.

"Fuck I'm starving." He groaned.

I managed to help Axel up and throw his arm around my neck. We walked slowly through the room and down the hall where we met up with a weak Riku supported by both Sora and Xion.

It took us about five minutes to get up the stairs. The alarms had stopped once we made it up. I still had the umbrella and there were two vampires who needed it.

We were lucky the first shot missed. I let go of Axel who collapsed to the ground to weak to move.

It was the brown-haired woman we'd tied up earlier. She was holding a gun and her hands were shaking.

"S-s-stay ba-back!" She stammered.

"Look lady we're just trying to leave! Do you really want to die because I've got a starving vampire who would love to drain you." I growled.

Squeaking she never let go of the gun. Two more people entered the warehouse both with guns.

"Shit the backup." Xion murmured.

"Get rid of the weak ones we've got new ones now." The man who had spoken had white hair.

"Sephiroth we really should keep the other two. If our experiments, go right we can use them as test subjects." A man with long black dreadlocks said.

The other man was large with red hair and silent.

Sora and Xion both quickly helped to lower Riku down to the ground before standing in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asked. "We aren't hurting anyone!"

"You killed one of ours." Sephiroth the white-haired man said.

"Because he was trying to kill _me_!" I cried. "He shot my arms and legs off! I was just out for a run minding my own business. Besides you also tried to kill Axel to!"

"We weren't trying to kill you per se. If a vampire or two dies along the way who cares. Our real goal is to eradicate vampires but humanely of course." He said blue eyes shining.

"You're not doing anything humanely you're murdering us!" Sora screamed.

Tears were streaming down his face. This was the first time I'd ever seen him so passionate about something.

"Again, not trying to kill you. We seek to help rid you of the disease. You see we need vampires. We test them to try and make a cure for this disease. If they die along the way oh well. But as you can see, we're lacking test subjects and we're so close to making the cure." Sephiroth explained.

"What if we don't want to be cured?" I questioned. "If it wasn't for Axel, I would be dead right now! I'm living a full life because of him!"

"What kind of life can you really be living?" He cried outrage. "You drink blood in order to survive!"

"But I'm alive!" I responded.

Out the corner of my eye I noticed Xion take a step back and then another. Quickly she shifted into a cat and darted off. No one noticed as all eyes were trained on me.

I had to buy her as much time as possible for whatever she was planning.

"What about familiars? What are you going to do with us?" Sora asked.

"We have no use for you. You walk between the day and night. With enough time you will turn into a vampire. We kill familiars off. Where there are vampires there are familiars." Sephiroth explained.

Sora dropped to the ground the breath knocked out of him. I could only occupy them for about ten minutes before they started closing in. Falling to the ground I held Axel close as Sora did the same with Riku.

Guns drawn they moved closer and closer. Xion returned soon after in cat form. She jumped on the woman scratching her leg and biting wherever she could. The woman screamed kicking at Xion, but she didn't budge.

We heard cries in the distance. Dogs barking, cats yowling and birds screeching. The warehouse was flooded in less than a minute with all kinds of animals. They bit and scratched, pecked and clawed.

Where had they come from? I clung to Axel tightly as chaos ensued and guns started to go off. I prayed none of the bullets were Sunshine and if they were, they didn't hit us.

There was shouting and screaming but I held Axel tightly. Someone was on the stairs or they were falling because there was a lot of commotion coming from them. The screeching and barking never stopped.

Finally, after about five minutes everything went eerily silent. Looking up it was just me, Axel, Riku and Sora in the warehouse upstairs. I breathed a sigh of relief when none of us showed any sign of injury.

Standing up on shaky legs I managed to make my way to the stairs. Xion came up then before I could take the first step down and steered me back to Axel.

"Don't go down there." She said.

Nodding I went back and sat next to Axel. "What just happened?"

"You bought me enough time to call some friends of mine that live in the area. They came to help. They noticed a lot of activity going on in the warehouse about a year ago and they've been monitoring ever since. A lot of these familiars have vampires who live close to here. They've been wanting to take this place down for a while but have been afraid to with all the people who come in and out of the building. The activity has been dwindling and they've been waiting to attack. Once I called them, they agreed to come help." Xion explained. "Anyway, we should get going the familiars are going to blow this lab up."

"I'll pull the car around so you guys will only have to use the umbrella for just a few seconds to get in. I'll be right back." Sora said getting up on shaky legs.

Once he was gone Xion went back downstairs to check on the familiar's progress. I was having a hard time taking all this in. Axel was the first to break the stillness.

"Have you told him?" He asked.

"No, I don't how to tell him." Riku murmured.

"Tell him what?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm turning into a vampire." Riku said.

"What? How?" I asked as we heard the car pull up.

"It happens to familiars who've been drank from. Every familiar will eventually become one if they let a vampire drink from them. It has to do with their saliva. After enough times you start becoming allergic to iron and weak to the sun. I won't be able to go out there just like you guys. I won't die but I'll be severely weak." He explained just as Sora came back into the building.

"Riku?" He asked coming over to help him back up.

"Sor I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." He said.

"That's ok, we'll work it out. Everything will be fine." Sora said helping Riku up just as Xion made her way back upstairs.

"Ok guys we need to hurry up," Xion started grabbing the umbrella and helping Sora get Riku out.

Axel went next and then I came behind him. Before I left, I could smell the fire before I saw it. The familiars were doing their part I just hoped they made it out before it got too bad. At least with that lab gone they'd have a harder time building another one. And maybe then they'd leave us alone for a while.

The drive home was quiet. I was crammed in the backseat with Axel and Riku who were dead asleep. Sora kept peeking in the backseat at Riku I guess to make sure he was still alive.

"He's turning," Sora breathed reaching in the back to caress Riku's face. "What do I do if he turns?"

"He won't be any different, he'll just be a vampire." I answered.

"You don't understand." He whispered. "I'm sorry I don't want to talk about it right now."

Nodding I turned back to check on Axel. He hadn't let go of my hand since I'd gotten into the car. We pulled up to the house a few hours later. The sun was high in the sky but thankfully Sora got out of the car and went to open the garage for us. Once the door was closed Xion and I spilled out and began to unload Axel and Riku.

Xemnas was waiting inside for us.

"Put those two upstairs and then meet me in the study." He growled.

It took us a while to get Axel and Riku upstairs. Axel came to once we brought him inside from the garage and managed to half walk his way upstairs. Riku was still out of it so we had to carry him. Once we had everyone settled, we made our way back downstairs and into Xemnas' study.

Saix was sitting in a large office chair with a book in his hand. When he saw all three of us, he groaned and closed the book.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"It's my fault," I started. "I killed a Hunter. I'm the one who started _all_ of this!"

I explained everything to him. How before the lockdown was lifted, I ran off to let some of my pent-up energy out. That I ran into a Hunter and killed him. That Axel erased my memory and Cloud helped me to get it back. Sora chimed in next with how weird Cloud was acting. It took us about two hours to explain everything to him.

"Is there anything else we don't know?" Saix asked.

"I locked up some Hunters and set their lab on fire probably killing them in the process." Xion offered up.

She could get into a lot of trouble for this. She could have given up the familiars, but she didn't. I had to commend her for that.

Xemnas and Saix shared a look before banishing Sora and me.

"I should go check on Riku," Sora said wringing his hands.

I hurried upstairs after him until I got to mine and Axel's room. He was asleep when I came in so after making sure he was alright I went downstairs and raided the fridge for as much blood as I could.

Axel was sitting up when I made it into the room. His eyes were drooping but he was clearly hungry. He drank all five packs that I had brought up and then promptly fell asleep. He slept for two days straight.

I stayed as close to him as I could. I listened to my audio books to pass the time.

"Roxy?" I heard Axel call. I'd just gotten out of the shower, and after quickly wrapping a towel around my waist I headed out.

"Axel, your awake!" I cried.

"Yeah, how long was I out?" He asked.

"Two days. How are you feeling?" I questioned sitting on the bed beside him.

"Ugh, like shit honestly." He answered. "Roxy I'm sorry." He attempted to sit up and cup my face but fell back against the pillows.

"Axel don't move. Hold on I'll be right back with something to eat." Hopping up I raced downstairs.

Someone must have raided the local blood blank because the fridge was stocked with blood. I grabbed four packs, one for me and the rest for Axel. He ate them all. After I'd gotten rid of the empty packs and eaten a pack myself, I crawled back in bed.

"I'm so sorry Roxas." Axel started.

"It's ok. I'm not angry I know why you did it. I mean I _was_ angry at first, but I took a little while to calm down and now I'm fine. I understand why you did it. But I do have one question." I said.

"Go ahead." He said scooting close to me.

"What happened to Cloud?" I asked.

"Dead, he betrayed us. He was going to sell us to get his own Mate back. They came to take us and killed him." He explained.

I filled in the rest for him over the next few hours. Riku never made a full recovery. Whatever they'd done to him only made him sicker as the days wore on. He requested Axel be the one to turn him. Sora was terrified at first. But after a few days he warmed up and they were closer than ever.

Axel did eventually tell me why Sora had such reservations.

"It was before I was born, as a vampire. There was a war with the Hunters. But before all of that they'd made a peace treaty. As long as a vampire didn't bite a human, the Hunters wouldn't hunt us. That didn't last long. A vampire was caught drinking from his familiar and they killed him. The familiar was killed as well but once vampires found out a war erupted. Hunters and vampires went to war. Innocent familiars were murdered. They became so scarce that vampires had to share familiars. Sora was one of those. He was shared with five of them. They didn't get a choice. Thirty years later and most of the original Hunters had died off. In fact, Hunters almost went extinct, but they went into hiding and familiars well, they repopulated. That's why he had such a hard time. Once he met Riku he wasn't fed from anymore. Riku was the one who took over. But Riku's good for him, he'll help him get through it." Axel explained.

We stayed at the house for several more years. For now, the Hunters were gone, and I wanted to travel.

"Let's travel the world Axel! We've got a whole lifetime ahead of us. I want to see everything the world has to offer." I cried one night as we were getting ready for bed.

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow then." He said kissing me goodnight.

We packed quickly but before we left, we went to talk to Sora and Riku.

"I've never seen the world. Even as old as I am, I met Riku and then we traveled with Xemnas until we met Axel. Riku can we go to?" Sora asked.

"Sure, why not if you'll have us." Riku responded.

I tried to help them pack, but Axel kept dragging me out of their room to help him pack the car. Xemnas wished us a safe trip and told us we always had a home with them. Once everyone was ready Axel cranked the car in the dead of night and we started off. I sat in the front seat looking out the window watching as the house blended back in with the night.

"Where to first?" Axel asked.

"How about the Pride Lands? Very vampire friendly and there haven't been Hunters sighted there in almost fifty years." Riku answered.

"To the Pride Lands!" Sora cried.

"To the Pride Lands!" We shouted back as Axel cranked the music up.

**A/N: This is it! The end! Sorry it took me so long to finish this up but its done now! I'm still working on some things so hopefully I'll be back later with another story. But I hope you guys enjoyed this one! **

**Xoxo Royal**


End file.
